Lincoln’s New Sibling
by 87crazytaxi
Summary: What happens when a Pizza Deliver girl looses her wallet after dilivering three pizzas to the Loud Family? Thats what it looks like when Luan sees it near the van. The siblings soon go searching for her. Along the way, one of the Loud Sisters admit that they’re in love with Lincoln. Lincoln soon learns more about pizza girl and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Had to make new account for my account due to my old one being unavailable soon cause it's not here on the islands and them shutting down the old email . The only company that's on the island is Spectrum

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 1

"Hey, Lincoln Loud here. Today's a key game for my older sister Lynn. Lynn,now feels bad for believing me to be a jinx" He frowns.

"But I'm just glad that she realized her mistake" he added. Meanwhile outside in the hallway three sisters are in the middle of a argument.

"Ugh, why did you invite Lincoln to your game. You know he's bad luck" Lola commented.

"Shut up lola. Lincoln and I are cool now. After a week ago after we've let him back inside, him and I had a conversation. Some words were said and all but he said that whenever something goes wrong, you should always work to make things better for you and for others. And you know what? He's right" Lynn explained.

Lola then tries to argue with no avail as Lynn walks back to her room.

"Ohhh, just stop it Lola. She does have a point. She knows now that she can't blame others for her loses" Lori countered as she walked towards the staircase.

Sunny skies, temperature at seventy degrees. Top of the ninth with no outs. Lynn Loud Loud on the mound.

"Could be this another win for Lynn or is it going to be tied? Is she going to blame her brother again if she loses. A lot of folks now know what she did about two weeks prior to this one"'The game announcer questioned over the mic.

First pitch fastball for a strike. Second pitch is a curve inside. Third pitch is a changeup for a grounder for an out. The second batter of the inning walks up then strikes out on a fastball, slider and a changeup. The last batter flew out on a first pitch high up in the strike zone.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to Nickelodeon

Chapter 2

After the ballgame, Lynn went to meet up with her family at the stands.

"There's our little athlete" Luna said as she gave the jock a high five.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it" The jock said as she began to walk away as she had wrapped her arm across Lincoln's shoulder.

The family soon walked up to their household happily. The siblings soon broke from the group to go in their separate ways leaving Lynn and Lincoln by themselves. They both smiled and walked towards the couch to watch some basketball together. Yes, you can say that they've made up for the bad luck sceme but I my opinion it's more than that. More like a closer bonding experience for the two of them.

For the past hour or so, they watched a couple of baseball and wrestling matches. Over the past seven or so weeks after the incident, Lincoln and Lynn always taught each other new things, like how to get better at certain areas that they were weak in. Overall they became better at most of the things now a days due to their guidance and patience with one another.

"You wanna play a game horse?" Lincoln suggested getting the jock's attention.

"Oh yeah. Your going down Stinkcoln!!" She said running outside to the backyard. Lincoln soon followed with a smile on his face.

"You can go first Lincoln" she said throwing him the basketball. Lincoln threw the ball in way you wouldn't expect a regular basketball player would do.

"What the hell kind of a shot is that Linc?" Lynn asked looking amazed by the position on how he threw the ball.

"I call it the link side shot" the boy said smiling. Lynn soon copied his shot following with her "Normal" shooting. The two didn't really care that they're making a fool of themselves. As long as they fun. That's all that mattered. They shot from long distances in the yard. Some shots hit Lola's Jeep, went in the pool and various things in the yard. After that they told their patients that they were going out for a jog.

Lincoln became more confident in himself as the weeks went on. His body, somewhat more muscular. He started lifting waits with Lynn every Tuesday and Friday night. The duo came back from their jog all sweaty and tired.

"Just in time kids, dinner is already. We're having franks and beans tonight" Lynn Sr. confirmed as he was holding the tray as he walked towards the table. The two sweaty kids walked towards the table with a frown on their faces. At least they got to sit next to each other. It's not that they weren't in the mood for franks n beans, they are but their father's cooking is well...TERRIBLE. The siblings didn't really care for the food.

"So How was your little time together, you two" Rita asked looking at her daughter and son.

"It went really well mom. Lynn and I watched the Cavaliers get destroyed by the Pistons. After that we played horse. I've beaten Lynn by the way" Lincoln gloated followed by a little pain in his leg.

"Anyway, after that we went for a jog on the route we go when we walk Charles" Lynn added. She soon took another bit of her food with a swig of protein juice afterwards.

"Wow, I would have thought you guys would be tired after playing horse" Luan retorted.

Dinner went pretty smooth for the family. They all talked about what they've been doing lately, cracking jokes, argue, tease, the usual basics in a family technically. Lincoln and Lynn soon cuddled together on the couch watching Forest Gump.

"This movie is funny in some ways" Lynn Commented.

"I know. Like the part where the kids got pissed that Forrest escaped them" Lincoln said laughing. The two siblings sat back and enjoyed each other's company. After that, they went to Lincoln's Room to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

All rights to Nickelodeon

Chapter 3

Morning soon krept up on The Loud House. Sun bright and full, skies blue all around. Yep today's going to be fun. The family members moved and groaned out of annoyance due to the light going through the blinds. In Lincoln's Room, the boy opened his eyes slowly. Trying to move but couldn't. Looking down he spotted Lynn laying on his chest, happily sleeping.

"Hey Lynn, it's time to wake up" Lincoln said rubbing Lynn's hair. Lynn moaned and fixed her current position.

"Come on Lynn, I smell eggs and bacon being made" Lincoln whispered poking the jock. He continued poking her until he was grabbed on the wrist with a little tightness to the grip.

"Ok you can stop now Linc" Lynn said as she released his hands. The two siblings got dressed and soon went downstairs.

As Lincoln walked down stairs, Luan and Lucy made their presents.

"Hey Linc!! Morning" The comedian greeted her little brother.

"Sigh. Good morning Lincoln " The emo added.

"Hey Lincoln, Are you busy today?" Luan asked.

No not really but hanging out with Lynn today" Lincoln said as he turned to the kitchen as he reached the bottom floor. The comedian frowned as she continued down the final steps.

The smell of grease filled the air. Scrambled eggs on the pan With bacon and sausages. The rest of the siblings soon walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and dining room. Lincoln soon sat at the kiddy table with his younger siblings. The parent handed their kids, their breakfast. As he was eating felt something strange. He turned around he spotted Lynn holding her breakfast in her hands.

"What brings you here, dear older sister" Lisa questioned.

"God, why does she always have to sound like a robot" the jock thought.

"I just wanted to eat breakfast with my favorite brother" Lynn confirmed. Giving a shrug, Lisa continued to eat her food as Lynn brought over an extra seat and pulled up next to Lincoln. Lynn began to eat again beside Lincoln.

"So, Are we still going to the arcade later then to the soccer field and practice your blocking?" Lynn asked with food in mouth. The boy just gave a simple nod as drank some orange juice. After dinner, Lynn helped Lincoln with the dishes, to make more time to themselves. The two siblings soon went to take care of the business and whatnot but separately.

The two siblings walked along the sidewalk happily. The arcade wasn't far from their house. It's only about twenty blocks away. The sun luckily wasn't so powerful, so they didn't sweat as esy. The duo soon walked into the arcade with Lincoln holding the door for her. Lincoln walked up to the worker behind the desk.

"Yo Lincoln!!, no Clyde?" The worker asked in confusion.

"No, not this time. I've brought my older sister this time" Lincoln said pouting at Lynn, waiting at the Dance Revolution game. The worker gave him his paid coins and went to help another customer.

"You ready to lose to old Lynnsanity" Lynn mocked. Lincoln smiled as he placed five tokens into the game. The two happy kids turned the fun game into a small compitition.

They played three rounds of the dancing game, two rounds of space invaders (shooting game), two games of Ski Ball and one round of the claw machines. They didn't really win much. Lynn won a small bounce ball and a plastic cheap ring. Lincoln won Lynn a new baseball bat signed by Derek Jeter, witch Lynn was so grateful for. They soon made their way to the soccer field near the park.

Birds flew in the air, kids screaming their asses off. The typical things you would expect in a park. But that's the park. They weren't going to the park. They were going to the soccer field that's just next door to the park.

"Hey Lynn!! Over here" a voice yelled. Turning their heads, they spotted Polly, better known as Polly Pain. The two Louds spotted another girl standing next to Polly.

"Hey Margo, what's up?" Lincoln asked happily.

"Nothing much, you?" She asked.

"Same. Just hanging out with Lynn here" the boy said messing with Lynn's hair.

"Ok, today we're going to work on our blocks, kicks and timing. So Lincoln, you're going to be working on your kicks and timing first while Polly works on her blocking skills" Lynn told the two kids.

The gang worked up a lot of sweat as time went by. But their adrenaline kept them from tiring out. Lincoln got better as time went by. Lynn was very impressed by her brother's blocking skills. She can really say it's really good improvement from the last time they practiced.

Later, the gang decided to call it a day and go home. The air gottened a little chilly on the way home so they sped up their pace. At home the two were exhausted from their fun, so they went to take a nap til dinner came.

A knock was heard on the boy's door. Groaning, he opened the door to see Luna standing there.

"Oh hey Luna, what's up?" Lincoln asked rubbing his eyes.

"Pizza is almost here bro. Mom wanted me to come wake you up before dinner started without you" the rock girl mentioned. She soon walked back down stairs where the rest of the family is located.

After putting back his shirt and jeans on, Lincoln walked down stairs to see his family. The doorbell rang, indicating that their pizza that they ordered has arrived. Walking over to the door, he opened it to spot a girl about 5'10, platinum blonde hair that was very long, wearing a blue hat with the word spikes, silver glasses, green T-Shirt, purple long sleeves and black leggings with red shoes.

"I have three large pizzas for the Louds. That will be $38.54" the young adult mention.

"Uhh...yes. Okay let me just grab the money" Lincoln said as he shook his head to rid his mind of his dirty thoughts.

"I got it Linc, just take care of yourself bro" Lynn said walking up to the delivery girl. Looking down, Lincoln saw his boner then sprinted upstairs to take care of it.

The siblings enjoyed the pizza. They laughed and teased Lincoln and his little incident. Sure he was embarrassed, it happens from time to time. Later on that night Luan decided to sit on the front porch, looking at the moon. Looking around the grass and driveway, she spotted something near Vanzilla, the family's rust bucket.

"What's that?" The comedian asked getting up from the wooden step.


	4. Chapter 4

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 4

"What's That?" The comedian asked as she got up from the wooden step. Walking over to the mysterious item that's near the van, Luan picked it up quickly but carefully.

"Looks like she dropped her wallet after she delivered our pizzas" she presumed. As the comedian opened the wallet, a photo fell out and landed near van. Luckily the front porch lit the area surrounding the van or else she wouldn't be able to see the photo near her foot or saw it fall. Picking it up, Luan rushed back in the house.

Meanwhile inside the house, the rest of her siblings were all on the couch or sitting on the floor. Lisa, the twins, Lucy and Lincoln sat on the floor while the others sat on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey guys" The comedian said gaining their attention.

"What's up dudette?" Luna questioned.

"And what are you possessing there in your hand?" The genius said pointing to the wallet.

"I found it near the van outside. I think it belongs to that girl who delivered our pizzas" She explained.

"Oh the same girl who made Lincoln have a boner" Lynn teased as Lincoln looked nervous. The comedian handed the wallet to Lori. Looking through the wallet, she spotted a familiar picture inside.

"What's this?" Lori questioned in her mind. Her eyes went wide. The picture looked like the exact same picture when her mom found Lincoln on the porch wrapped in a blanket after someone had rung the doorbell. Only the ones that about Lincoln's adoption was the older siblings until it was revealed at a sibling meeting.

"I think that this is the same picture when mom found Lincoln on the porch when he was younger" Lori presumed. Lincoln was told that he was adopted last year. Lincoln knew that his appearance looked different from his sisters. He thought he had white hair due to being related to their Pop Pop. At first, Lincoln had trouble accepting that answer but overall he got use to the fact.

"How do you know that the girl is related to Lincoln" Lola asked as Lincoln snapped back to reality. Lori just pointed at a specific baby picture on the wall near the stairs. There on the wall near the other pictures of the siblings as babies, was the same picture that Lori was possessing her hands.

"So, Are you saying that the delivery pizza girl is related to me?" Lincoln finally spoke.

"Affirmative, older brother. This surprised me when I first heard of it" Lisa confirmed.

"All right we'll deal with this tomorrow guys, I know it's early but I think it's best that we go to bed early and tomorrow we'll head out and try to search for her" Lori said pointing at the time on the cable box. They soon walked upstairs to their respective rooms quietly.

"And Lincoln" The blonde called out to the boy, gaining his attention.

"Sorry if this is all very weird and I know that but we're here if you need anything" Lori said giving a comforting smile. Lincoln nodded as he continued up the stairs.

Saturday moorning came sooner than expected. The skies were filled with clouds. Today seemed like a gloomy day. All of the sisters were downstairs eating breakfast. Lincoln showed up a few minutes later, looking tired.

"Yeesh Linc, you look like you never slept last night" Luan comment.

"Can you blame him Luan. This is just all new to him. Remember, when we told him that he was adopted by us after he was dropped off at our porch. He was in denial and refused to accept it but over time he got use to it" Leni spoke up. The young boy properly took his respected seat at the kids table. His food was all set for him. Scrambled eggs and bacon.

After breakfast, the gang went to get ready for the day. They bathed, brushed their teeth and hair. Mostly the same thing that usually typically happens in the Loud House. After they did that, they told their parents about the situation. At first, the two parents were suggesting that they should just give the wallets to them and they'll deal with the problem. But the siblings insisted that they should be the ones returning it since they paid for the pizza. Sighing, Mr. Loud told them to be careful and to call if anything bad happens. The siblings soon drove off out of the development.

Traffic wasn't too bad. Not a lot of cars and vans on the road but enough to make some stops every couple of minutes. Some cars tailgated one another while others obeyed the laws.

"Do you even know where we're going Lori?" Lana asked looking at the trees and birds passing by.

"Yup. Lisa scanned the pizza boxes last night with her handprint identifier and told me that the fingerprints belong to a girl named Audria Burlington" Lori replied as the traffic light turned green.

"She also showed me the results too, Lana. It also says that she usually hangs out at the local arcade here in Royal Woods" Lori added. Looking over at Lincoln, the boy stared at the passing cars with a blank expression. Feeling a arm on his shoulder, he turned his head around to see Lynn looking at him.

"It's okay Lincoln. I know it's kinda tough to process all of this but I'll help you through this. I promise" the jock said as she offered a hug. The boy accepted the hug as Luna took a picture of the two siblings hugging. It really made her smile to see that Lynn is being a lot more nicer to Lincoln.

The van soon pulled into the parking lot of the arcade. Lincoln, now for some reason had a small smile on his face.

"Maybe this is actually a true statement that the girl that lost her wallet is my true blooded sister. I still love these sisters but maybe it could be fun to learn more about this girl. I'm still a little nervous in Away but here we go" He said to himself.

Walking into the arcade, they noticed how noisy it was. Walking up to the business woman, Leni called for her attention as she was beginning to walk away.

"Yes, Can I help you guys?" She asked with a tired tone.

"Yes, we're looking for a girl named Audria Burlington" Lola answered.

"She left her wallet on our driveway last night while delivering pizzas. My sister Luan found it" Lucy said in a monotone. The business girl just pointed at a girl in the far corner of the arcade.


	5. Chapter 5

All rights to Nickelodeon

Chapter 5

"She left her wallet on our driveway last night while delivering pizzas. My sister Luan found it" Lucy said in a monotone. The business girl just pointed at a girl in the far corner of the arcade.

The siblings quietly walked over to the girl, to not scare her.

"Umm excuse me Miss?" Lori asked gaining the young girl's attention. The girl soon faced her attention to the Loud siblings.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked. The sisters quickly shoved Lincoln towards her.

The young girl took a long look at Lincoln. She noticed that Lincoln wore orange polo shirt, blue jeans and red and white shoes as she grabbed the presumed missing wallet that she lost. She happily took her missing item and began to talk.

"Hey...long time huh Lincoln. I remember when we first dropped you off at the Loud residence" she said as Lincoln just stared at her with a unreadable expression.

The rest of the sisters didn't know what to say. This girl, who is about the height as Luan knows him. He didn't even know her. The only time when he saw her was yesterday. This is all to the young boy. This girl standing right in front of him could be his sister...his real sister.

"This is really awkward right now" Lincoln said weakly. To ease the tension between them, the young girl rubbed his shoulder blades then brought him into a hug.

"It's finally good to see you again Linc. All that I could remember was when my older sister dropped you off at their house" She said gesturing to them.

"Also the name is Audria Burlington. I think it's time, we have a some small talk. Get a table with your sisters as I go order something for us to eat at the snack bar"Audria said pointing at the table booth.

The siblings all sat down at booth without word. The sisters felt like it's Lincoln's spot to talk to Audria. He needs to learn more about his story and this was the opportunity to do it. Soon Audria came over to the table with a tray of French fries and onion rings.

So, where do I begin? Well, name is Audria Burlington, you know that. I may seem like a regular, ordinary girl but I'm not. My family is very wealthy. They just told me to wear this stuff, so I don't get kidnapped" she said as she began explaining.

"So, you're rich?" Lana asked as she began to pick up where Audria was getting at. Nodding her head, she continued.

"I've lived here my whole life mostly. I'm from Portland. When I was younger, my family was a in a struggle. My mom and dad had trouble getting money from their jobs to help afford our house and to take care of us" she continued as she noticed the sad look on Lincoln's sisters. It's tough to get money sometimes. You try to look for a job that offer better payment but you can't. Resulting in you having to put your little baby brother for adoption.

"My older sister, who was fourteen at the time when we had to give you away to another home because we couldn't afford anything at the time" She explained.

So that explains why he was on our porch in a basket at the time" Leni said with a surprised look.

"Exactly. We kinda knew that you guys can take care of him. You're house was pretty noisy when we dropped him off" stated happily.

"That's when our mom discovered him at the porch when the doorbell went off and we adopted him afterwards, I'm guessing" Luna chimed in.

"Yes. I can truly tell that this family took really good care of you. I think I'm practically the reason why you like Ace Savvy" She continued.

"How did you know?" Lincoln asked with great curiosity. To Lincoln, this girl gave him the creeps more than the other thing he had earlier for her.

"I always had it on tv almost every time when we were younger. I was nine years old while you were six months old at the time. You really enjoy it that every time when we changed the channel, you would fuss about it" Audria explained.

"I like the comic book series more though. I think the show isn't as great as it use to" She added.

"Anything else?" Lucy said in a monotone. It's actually surprising, the Loud siblings became more aware of her whereabouts that they knew when she was present or not.

"I deliver pizzzas as a side job. My dad is the owner of Spikes Pizzas. We usually don't make the interior and exterior look expensive, so that no one will try to steal it. They still can but it won't be that much expensive as we were to put expensive appliances and whatnot in the store and out. I also make mugs and cups out of clay. I use very expensive materials to make the clay. I forget what it's called though" she explained. Together, they all talked amongst themselves and played a couple of games to past the time.

 **Like I said, it's the same story. Nothing has changed except for spelling and it's under a different username. I'll finish posting the rest of the chapters later on. I have it on my google docs**


	6. Chapter 6

All rights to Nickelodeon

Chapter 6

"I deliver pizzzas as a side job. My dad is the owner of Spikes Pizzas. We usually don't make the interior and exterior look expensive, so that no one will try to steal it. They still can but it won't be that much expensive as we were to put expensive appliances and whatnot in the store and out. I also make mugs and cups out of clay. I use very expensive materials to make the clay. I forget what it's called though" she explained. Together, they all talked amongst themselves and played a couple of games to past the time.

Soon after they decided to call it a day. The Loud siblings And Audria soon went their separate ways but not before she gave him a envelope.

"This might help you jog your memory hopefully" Audria said in sullum tone. Audria felt sad. Her own flesh in blood brother couldn't really remember anything that includes her. Sure, he mentioned some things did sound familiar to him but in all he said it was probably dream witch Audria disagreed with.

The siblings walked to the parked car in the parking lot. They soon drove off back to their residential household. The sisters all talked amongst themselves for most of the trip home. Like nowadays, Lynn's been sitting next to the White haired boy. Lincoln didn't really look to happy like when they first arrived at the arcade.

"Why can't I remember anything about that girl Audria? Sure, she had the same interest I have but it could be just a coincidence that she does" he thought to himself.

The van soon pulled up to the house. As soon they walked up, Lincoln walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door without a word. Lynn started to walk upstairs but not before being held back by a pair of hands. Looking back, Lynn raised her eyebrows with confusion.

"Maybe you should give him some space Lynn. This is all going pretty quick for him to handle. I know you want to go and comfort him but I think he needs time to himself" Luna said in sad expression.

"Yea, I agree older sibling. Lincoln will come to us if he needs anything" Lisa spoke up.

"I hope he could get through this without any stress" Luan said in a somewhat sad and worried voice.

Meanwhile in Lincoln's Room, the only boy of the family sat on his bed looking at some pictures that were in the envelope. One picture showed a young girl feeding him as he sat on her lap. Another picture showed the same girl playing with learning blocks with him. The last picture showed a family photo with him being held by a teenage boy.

"This is very hopeless. I've examined the photos to try to get my memory jogging on who the girl is but I can't remember. I barely even said a word to her when we ate our lunch at the arcade" Lincoln said as frustration krept up on him.

"Maybe a little nap will help me ease my nerves. Who knows maybe I'll start remembering more about my younger self in my dream" he said with a deep sigh. The boy soon drifted off to sleep for the next few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

All rights to Nickelodeon

Enjoy!!

Chapter 7

"Maybe a little nap will help me ease my nerves. Who knows maybe I'll start remembering more about my younger self in my dream" he said with a deep sigh. The boy soon drifted off to sleep for the next few hours.

A knock on the door made Lincoln stir in his sleep. He turned to reposition himself ignoring the knocking on his door. Seeing that there's no way to ignore the constant knocking on the door, he got up and answered it to see Luan on the other side.

"That girl Audria, is here to see you" Luan said. She soon walked away as Lincoln got dressed again. Looking over at his nightstand, the clock read 4:56Pm. He soon walked down stairs to see Audria sitting on the couch, texting on her phone. Looking up, she smiled as she put the phone in her pocket.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked happily as she got off the couch.

"Where are we going? Wouldn't my parents want to know where I am? Not to be rude but I don't really know you. I don't even think I should even be with you" Lincoln said in a stern voice. He really didn't wanna trust her.

"That hurt. This going to be a little harder than I thought" she said to herself.

"Don't worry, I talked to your parents. They were a little skeptical at first to place the care of their son into the hands of a stranger. It wasn't easy convincing them but I managed to persuade them. I basically told them everything that happened so far and that

The duo soon went to the parked car that was located next to the family van. After she pulled out of the driveway, she turned to the streets leading to the parkway. She soon turned on the radio that was in the middle playing Why Don't You Get A Job? By The Offspring. Lincoln just stared at out the window deep in thought. Audria hummed along with the beat of the song as it continued to play the last verse of the song. They soon headed west on the parkway. She wanted to take Lincoln to her favorite place in Michigan, the countryside.

Pulling into a dirt road, she soon pulled parked the car on the grass.

"Just follow me Lincoln, I come here all the time when I'm stressed out or when I want to take a little walk" Audria said as she opened up a can of bug repellent. She soon gave it to Lincoln, so he can spray it on himself. He then gave it back to her, so she can place it back in her bag.

The countryside was beautiful. The trees were brightly green. The birds sang songs in the trees. Beautiful flowers and dandelions covered the ground. The sun was was a beautiful orange-red. The only problem was the wind. It was somewhat strong but not that strong to push them.

Lincoln followed Audria as she walked down the path. He couldn't help but notice how long and beautiful her hair was. It practically reached all the way down to her rear. Hair that long could be really frustrating to take care of.

"I can't but help but notice how long your hair is, Audria" Lincoln said breaking the silence.

"You don't know half of it" she said as she began to tell the past issues with her hair.

(Flashback)

Audria went to Gus's Games And Grub to play some games with her friends. Her hair was very long. Like down to her back knees. Walking through the door, the door closed on her hair.

"Ow!!" She screamed in pain.

You're probably wondering why my hair is so long? Well the thing Is I made a bet awhile back. I apparently don't remember what the bet was but in long story short, I lost. That's why my hair is that long" she said to the readers as she freed her hair.

(End Of Flashback)

"So you're hair was that long?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. Let me tell you another problem I had with my hair back then" she said as she as she fixed her hair.

(Flashback 2)

Audria was at school working on her test. Her hair was still down to her knees. As she was filling in her answers, the point broke on the pencil. Getting up, she walked towards the pencil sharpener. She noticed how full it was, she emptied it out. As she was putting the sharpener, the front portion of her hair got caught in the machine without her realizing it,due to concentration on sharpening the pencil. As she started to walk away, she started to feel pain on her head. Looking back, she noticed a portion of her hair was stuck in the machine.

(End Of Flashback 2)

"That's gotta hurt. If I had hair that long I would have to trim it immediately Regardless of a bet I made with my friend" Lincoln remarked. The two young adults soon found a small lake. The area was a little more open than when they walked into the woods of the countryside.

"Trust me Lincoln, you don't want to know how much it hurt that day. It does get in the way when I'm working at my desk sometimes" she said as she stopped in the open area between to trees as she watched the sun go down. They both chuckled at that remark. The two continued with their conversation. She gave him more information about who he was and everything that she could remember. Lincoln told her that he looked through the envelope. He told her that he did recognize that he was in the pictures but he doesn't remember or recongnize a few faces. She then explained who they were. The teenage boy that held him was their uncle's friend from Connecticut that went to school with him. The other picture was their older sister Lexi that was holding him as she fed him. Taking another look at the picture of the girl, the girl looked like him a little. She did have freckles on her face along with the tuff of hair sticking up. The wind picked up its speed, giving Audria a tangle in her hair.

"Here let me help you with that Audria" he said as he walked over to her. As he was helping her untangle her hair, a decent portion of her hair hit Lincoln square in the face and eyes.

"Thanks Lincoln. This happens to me sometimes when it's windy out here" she said as she held her clump if tangled hair, so Lincoln can fix it. After he fixed it, he gave her a hair tie. She then put her hair in a ponytail.

"Looks beautiful Audria. Now your hair won't get in the way. Before you ask, I carry them with me just in case something happens with my sisters hair" Lincoln said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

All rights to Nickelodeon

Chapter 8

"Looks beautiful Audria. Now your hair won't get in the way. Before you ask, I carry them with me just in case something happens with my sisters hair" Lincoln said happily.

Audria and Lincoln, soon walked back to the car with the wind now blowing a little more powerful. The wind made her lose her balance. Luckily Lincoln caught her in time before she met the hard surface filled with dirt and leaves.

"Where does the wind come from? We're not on a mountain" Audria asked out of irritation.

"I don't know. But like you said, we're not in any mountains or high places where it's mostly windy" Lincoln said walking back to the car.

The car went back to the Loud residence to drop off Lincoln. Pulling into the driveway, the house was loud but not as loud as it was during the day. Yes, you can still hear Lola and Lana arguing about something stupid and Lori talking on her phone but overall the Loud House wasn't as Loud as it usually is.

"So, will I see you again sometime Audria?" Lincoln asked with uncertainty. Audria smiled as she brought Lincoln into a warm hug.

"I'm busy for the next couple of days Lincoln but I'll stop by when I get a chance" she said happily. Lincoln then got out of the car and walked up to the front enterance of the house, slightly happier than before.

Audria became so happy. Her plan to bring Lincoln to her favorite place worked. Yes, it's not really the best place to go to help jog a person's memory unless you know that you brought them there when they were around. She never brought Lincoln there once and that was the first time for him to be there. But she was glad to spark some memories in his head. She didn't really talk about that subject for that long because she didn't want to confuse him more than he is right now. She just had to go slow so she doesn't scare him somehow. Looking at Lincoln nearing the door, she nodded her head as the Loud boy stared back. She then drove off in the car, nowhere to be seen now.

Walking into the house, he noticed the entire family watching tv.

"Hey guys, I'm home" he said making himself present.

"Hey son, how did it go?" Lynn Sr. asked with curiosity.

"Good. I learned a little more about her when we took a walk around the countryside. We both watched the sun go down" Lincoln said taking a seat next to Lynn and Lori on the couch.

"Like, What did you learn Lincoln? When I peaked inside your room earlier, you looked sad and confused but mostly confused when you were looking down at the photos in your hands" Lola said in a caring perspective.

"Well, she explained that one of them was a picture of their uncle's friend from Connecticut that was holding me and the other one that was helping me eat was apparently my intended to be my other older sister named Lexi" the white haired boy explained.

"I find it Kinda cool in a way. Take a look" Lincoln said happily as he handed the envelope of pictures to Lana, to let her see the pictures. She then passed it around to let the others see the pictures. Lincoln then started to walk away so the rest can examine the pictures more. The boy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the leftover food from dinner that the others left for him.

Looking through the pictures, the other Louds felt bad for this family. I mean look, how miserable they look. Sure, they were smiling in the family picture but if you look deep into their eyes and souls, you can easily tell that their not truly happy.

Sunday morning, the last day before another boring week of lectures from boring ass teachers. The whole family woke up bright and early. Even though they wanted to sleep in more, they felt like getting up early anyway. Walking into the hallway, Lincoln happily approached Lynn as quiet as possible.

"Booo!!" Lincoln said scaring Lynn and sending her a few feet into the air. Grabbing a hold of her chest, Lynn sent daggers to the only boy in the family besides their father.

"I'll get you back" she murmured as Lincoln laughed.

The family all gathered around the table for their breakfast. Today for breakfast, was omlets, toast and pancakes. The family ate peacefully and barely made any arguments like they usually do. Getting up from the table, Lincoln went to get one more pancake because he was still hungry for some reason. The Loud boy soon came back, unaware that Lynn had her feet out to try to trip him. Her plan worked, sending his pancake to the floor with the plate flying towards Lucy.

"Sigh, was that necessary Lynn? You could have injured" Lucy said in a monotone as she caught it.

"Yeah Lynn, you have to be more careful about how you do your revenge. It could cost someone that you love their life" Lana said sending guilt into the jock's body.

"It's ok guys. I deserved that for scaring her earlier upstairs" Lincoln said whipping the dirt off his shirt and pants. This shocked Lynn. Although because closer as the years passed but she wasn't expecting Lincoln to be so forgiving. She expected Lincoln to be very pissed at her for making him lose his balance.

"Here, take my other pancake Lincoln" Leni said handing him the plate. Smiling, Lincoln accepted the plate.

"So, I was wondering since it's Sunday and we no plans for today, We should go to Royal Woods Bowling Center for a few games as a family" Lincoln said sipping his orange juice.

"You know what son? That's a great idea. It's been quite awhile since we went bowling and I think today's a great day to go" Lynn Sr. said agreeing to his son's suggestion.

"I'm like totally excited for bowling" Leni said happily.

"Ahh yes, bowling the game created by the Eygptians. Plenty of science behind the game" Lisa spoke.

"Literally little bro, this going to be best activities you ever came up that doesn't involve your comics" Lori said happily.

"Alright bowling!" Lynn said giving Lincoln a high five.

"The best deals start at 2:00 in the afternoon. We pay once and it's unlimited bowling for four hours" Lincoln said showing the prices on the bowling lanes's website on his phone.

"Good job looking that up, sweetie. Wwith the amount in our family it's going to be pretty high if we payed per game per person" Rita said with a frown.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be bowler-ific of us to do that. Hahaha, Get It?" Luan joked as the others groaned.

To past the time the family just relaxed and talked amongst themselves. Yes, they really wanted to go and get wild but sadly if they did go wild, they would be tired for bowling.

The family soon pulled into the driveway of the bowling ally. Looking up at the building, the design didn't look that bad except for the Os in Woods that weren't lit up green except for the rest of it. They soon walked up to the double doors. The family got themselves situated at a lane with the house balls that they were borrowing except for Junior, who brought her own hook ball and straight ball.

"So, How should the order go" Lynn asked looking at her family as she sat near the computer.

"Oldest to youngest, so we don't argue" Lincoln suggested. Before she entered in the information, she looked over at the others for their say in it. With a nod that she recurved from the others, she quickly entered in the information.

First up was Rita. She took her '9' Ibs ball that was on the ball reciever and walked over to the second row of dots. After shifting a little, she stopped and positioned herself. Taking a small breath and exhaling it as she walked forward while bringing the ball back to an extent then forward in strait motion, she released it. The ball moved smothly down the oily path, straight towards the left side of the pins, knocking over four pins only.

"Come on honey, you can do it" the father said to his wife. Rita moved a little more towards the left to try to knock the rest of the pins down. Her second shot earned her a spare. The father's score was similar except, he knocked down seven down.

Lori then took her shot. The eldest sister threw a strike on the first throw.

"Lucky shot Lori. Bet that you can't do that again" Lynn challenged.

Leni then took her shot. For Leni, she remembered how to bowl. Of all things that she forgets, this isn't one of them. There's been lots of times where she couldn't remember what two plus two was. Sure, she was ignorant in some general areas but that didn't stop her family from lovin' her. To them that was Leni. Their clumsy and lovable sister/daughter. The comedian and the musician threw two gutter balls in the first game.

Snickering, Lynn took her turn. For, Lynn being the only jock in the family, she was very good in this sport like the rest of the sports she plays. In her lifetime, Lynn has won two state bowling leagues. She even has been interviewed asked if she ever considered about being a pro bowler. She turned down that offer. Like no surprise, the jock threw the ball that resulted in a strike.

For the rest of siblings, they posted similar numbers. Lincoln was doing pretty good. For a boy who just sits on his butt a lot, he was actually pretty good, sure he got only three strikes in each of the games they played but didn't it stop Lynn from smiling at her little brother's accomplishment. They all bowled another seven games to pass the time until they wanted to leave. Later, they all shared a plate of fries with a side order of sodas.


	9. Chapter 9

All rights to Nickelodeon

Chapter 9

Snickering, Lynn took her turn. For, Lynn being the only jock in the family, she was very good in this sport like the rest of the sports she plays. In her lifetime, Lynn has won two state bowling leagues. She even has been interviewed asked if she ever considered about being a pro bowler. She turned down that offer. Like no surprise, the jock threw the ball that resulted in a strike.

For the rest of siblings, they posted similar numbers. Lincoln was doing pretty good. For a boy who just sits on his butt a lot, he was actually pretty good, sure he got only three strikes in each of the games they played but didn't it stop Lynn from smiling at her little brother's accomplishment. They all bowled another seven games to pass the time until they wanted to leave. Later, they all shared a plate of fries with a side order of sodas.

Monday, the first day of endless lectures and some bullshit that we can careless sometimes. The siblings all groggily woke up from their slumber and made a line for the bathroom. Like, usual, Lori is taking a long time in the shower.

"Lori, Can you like hurry up?!" Leni said as she banged on the bathroom.

"You could wait Leni. You know how my hair is when I wake up" The eldest sibling screamed back.

"For all you spectators reading this marvelous story so far, I just want you to know that this happens a lot. Lori always had issues with her hair, since she was twelve. But, What can we do? It's totes to right to just barge in there and kick her out. We all have to wait our turn for the bathroom" Leni said to the readers. The water soon shut off and soon came Lori out of the bathroom, fully clothed. The rest of the minutes went fast. The other sisters and the only brother took their well deserved shower.

For the first half of the school day, Lincoln sat there at his desk with a bored expression.

"Alright class, get into your groups for your project. Now remember, you guys have to make a model of the solar system and explain how it works in your own way. Meaning, no copying the words from the internet" Mrs. Jonson announced. The class soon went to their respective group members.

"Hey, Lame-o. You ready partner?" The Hispanic girl asked.

"Hey buddy. I haven't heard from you over the weekend. Usually, we talk and hangout somewhere" a African American boy with glasses said getting their attention.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you guys too. Sorry for not talking to you guys over the weekend" Lincoln apologized.

"Alright Larry, where's my ten dollars that I loaned you?" A voice asked. It was Chandler. Chandler has always picked on the poor white haired boy for being whimp. Chandler was like the tough boy in school similar to Ronnie. I wouldn't say that kids fear him but they were scared when they knew that they owe him money or something like that.

"Oh right..your money. I kinda was busy over the weekend. I couldn't get the money because I was busy helping my family" Lincoln said as he got up.

"I know it's only ten bucks Larry but I don't like it when I don't get my money" Chandler said angrily as made his way to Lincoln. Chandler then brought his arm back to get a better leverage to injure Lincoln. The punch landed on the boy's stomach, HARD. Lincoln held himself in pain.

"Alright Chandler you want a piece of me? Come and get it redhead freak" Lincoln said tauntingly as he repositioned himself into fighting stance. The duo fought in the dark like there's no tomorrow.

"You're probably wondering how the hell are we able to see in the dark? Well once you get a good visual of everything in the room when the lights are on, you can make a map within your head to help you around in the dark" Chandler said informing the readers. The duo continued to fight. Screams and punches were heard and caught a certain man's attention.

"What's going on here!!" A voice yelled as he turned on the lights. The two boys froze in their position. Lincoln was on the ground with a couple of bruises with Chandler on top about to punch him in the face. The principal stood there with a angry look on his face.

"You two, to my office this instant!" He demanded pointing to his right. Without another word the two boys made their way down to the principal's office with said principal following behind.


	10. Chapter 10

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 10

The two boys quietly opened the door to the main office. The office wasn't that big. It was about an average amount of space in an ordinary office in a school. They followed Huggins to his office.

"Take a seat, you two. There's a lot of things we need to discuss" Pricipal Huggins said as sat down on his chair behind his desk.

"A...are w..we in trouble?" Chandler asked nervously.

"Of course we are dummy" Lincoln said muttering. Chandler just punched Lincoln in the shoulder resulting in a scream from the boy. The two teenagers fought with one another again with more aggression.

"Enough!!" The principal shouted slamming his fist on the table. The two teens looked at his angered expression. He wasn't happy. Not one bit. He took a couple of big breaths to calm his nerves.

"Now, we both know that you two broke a big rule in this school. Do you know what it is?" He asked with a small hint of anger on his face. The two boys didn't say anything.

Chandler was super nervous. This definitely wasn't the first time he was sent to the principal's office. He was sent to the office for vandalism on school property, bullying and stealing from the school. It took the school almost a month to find out who stole all of the desks, chairs and various of school property. The reason why it took them a long time was because the security tapes were missing from the cervailance room. Chandler has been suspended from school for a month and half in the beginning of the school year. This time around, I wouldn't say he's lucky this time around.

"Well...if you're not going to speak the answer, I'll say it for you. This school prohibits students to attack another student. You get one warning to not proceed with your actions. After that, you get lunch detentions, two of them depending on how many you're currently at. Meaning there's only two lunch detentions" Huggins informed. Chandler was really starting to sweat now. His shirt literally looked like someone had poured a jug of water on him.

After that, you get two Saturday detentions followed by a month suspension" He added. Lincoln wasn't really that nervous because he only had the one lunch detention.

Lincoln's been a really good student mostly. He rarely gets into trouble.Except for that one time he beaten up student because a boy insulted one of his sisters, witch Lincoln didn't take so kindly.

"So, What was the fight over about this time?" The principal asked glaring at Chandler.

"T...t..t..the fight was o..o..over ten bucks" the redhead teen confessed stuttering. The principal just sat there looking at the teen with a 'are you serious' look.

"That's it!! Are you saying that you fought over only ten dollars!!!" He screamed in anger.

"Why were you fighting over money in the first place??" He asked in a demanding voice. Chandler just looked down in shame.

"Are you going to answer me or not Chandler? I want a answer this second!!" Huggins said banging his fist on his desk. There was a knock on the door. Looking up, they saw the secretary named Julia.

"Are you Alright Matthew?" She asked in worried tone.

"Yes Julia, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me" He said as he took a swig of water. Julia soon closed the door. All three of them just sat there staring at one another. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"He fought with me because I owed him his ten bucks that he loaned me two weeks ago. I told him I was busy doing important things with the family" Lincoln said finally breaking the silence. The principal just glared at Chandler witch sent chills down his spine.

Huggins then told Lincoln that he's free to leave and promise that an incident like this won't happen again. As for Chandler, he got permanently suspended from school. The principal said that this will be last weeek he'll be participating in the school. He also told Chandler that his parents will be alerted of this consequence.

For the last half of school Lincoln had History, Math and gym. Walking into history, he sat down and began doing his class assignment.

"What happened with you and Chandler, Lame-o?" Ronnie asked getting his attention.

"Well, the principal wasn't happy with either of us. Chandler probably got suspended and I got no detentions" The white haired boy informed. With a smile and a nod, the Hispanic girl went back to her work.

Ronnie is known as the school's tough girl. There's one side that you don't want to be on and that...is her bad side. One time she attacked a student because said student wouldn't leave her alone. The Hispanic girl wasn't known to be all mushy and gullible. No, she always hid that from other people. No but there's only one person that she always had feelings for and that was for a certain white haired boy.

Back in elementary school, Ronnie had just moved to Royal Woods with Mrs. Satiago and Bobby. She's gotten in trouble with a student at her old school up in Washington State. At age seven, she and her family moved to Royal Woods. She was a little nervous at first when she moved to her new town. But when Bobby and Lori got together, Lori told Ronnie Ann to look for her brother. When Ronnie met the nerd, she liked his geekiness. She always loved him. She started to tease him to get his attention. At hurst he didn't like it but overall he got use to her showing ways of affection.

After school Lincoln got home, he started to work on homework. He got a pile of it but it had to be done. There was knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He called. The door just opened up revealing it to be Lynn.

"You okay, Linc? I heard what happened at school today" She asked with concern. Lincoln just stood up and gave her a tight and loving hug.

"It's good Lynn. I'm a little sore but I'll live" he said chuckling.

"Where is it sore? I can put cream on it, if you'd like" she offered.

"A little on my shoulders and legs" he said rubbing his shoulder. With a smile, Lynn grabbed a lotion from his drawer and opened it. She told him to take off his shirt and pants. After applying some lotion to her hand, the jock slowly rubbed the lotion on his shoulder blades. While rubbing the substance on his shoulder, Lynn couldn't help notice how strong his body looked. Ever since the the bad luck incident, Lincoln has been working out with the help of Lynn.

"God, he's such a nice person. He's very caring, generous, helpful and strong. God I would love to have a man like Lincoln. No man will be as great as my brother" she thought.

"Wait..why am I thinking about my brother like that? That's just sick. Yet it's so hot. But wait, he has Ronnie. I can't be with him. Society wouldn't accept it" She confessed in her thoughts. Without realizing it, Lynn's face burned up as she caressed his forearm. She also was so locked up in her thoughts that she totally forgot that they're not really related. Far from being related, I might add.

"Uhh...Lynn?" Are you ok?"'Lincoln asked noticing her sweaty and red face.


	11. Chapter 11

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 11

"Wait..why am I thinking about my brother like that? That's just sick. Yet it's so hot. But wait, he has Ronnie. I can't be with him. Society wouldn't accept it" She confessed in her thoughts. Without realizing it, Lynn's face burned up as she caressed his forearm. She also was so locked up in her thoughts that she totally forgot that they're not really related. Far from being related, I might add.

"Uhh...Lynn?" Are you ok?"'Lincoln asked noticing her sweaty and red face.

Night soon came upon the day. The Louds ate and got ready for bed. The sandman's dust soon captured the resistance's eyes, all except for one. Lynn Loud Jr.

Tuesday, second day of school. Everyone woke up bright and early to start the day. The siblings did their morning routines and whatnot.

Every sibling walked into the dining room table for their breakfast.

"Are you ok, Lynn? You don't seem as energetic as like you usually do" Luna pointed out. Well, what do expect. The one thing that might make you glum in the morning is the embarrassment that happened last night. Lynn took her seat next to Lincoln. The siblings all ate quitely without talking much.

"Hey Lincoln, about yesterday when I was rubbing the lotion on you, I just wanted to apologize for making myself look weird around you" Lynn whispered into his ear so the rest of siblings wouldn't hear.

"What did you say? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention" Lincoln said giving her his full attention.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making myself look like a fool yesterday as I rubbed the lotion on you" she repeated with a heavy sigh.

"It's cool. What's wrong? Is it bad or something?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. Lynn liked it the most when someone gave her a lot of attention. She loved it more when it was Lincoln who gave her all the attention.

"It's...nothing. I'll explain it another time. There's a lot of drama going on already. I just don't wanna add more to it" Lynn said looking down at her food. Before she knew it, she felt herself being hugged.

"It's ok Lynn. Whatever is bothering you, We'll help you through it" Lincoln said with a sincere smile as she wrapped her arms around him. The parents soon walked into the dining room.

"Hey kids, when your done can you please meet us in the living room? There's something we have to tell you about" Rita said as she rubbed her eyes. The siblings quickly finished up and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I've got a call from Audria last night. Lincoln's sister. She wanted to tell you that her family would like for him and you guys to meet the family" Lynn Sr. announced. All of the siblings all talked amoungst themselves. Some sounding excited while others asked themselves "why invite us, We're his adopted sisters".

"We've thought about and we think it's best for Lincoln to go meet the rest of his real family" The father suggested.

"Wait, why does she want us to go with him? Shouldn't it be just Lincoln" Lucy asked with confusion.

"Well for starters, we can't come because we have to be at jobs. Second, they want to meet the ones who helped raise their child for them" Rita informed.

"Makes totes sense" Leni said happily.

"So just to confirm, you want us to accompany our adopted sibling unit to his real flesh and blood family" Lisa asked with a lisp.

"Exactly that sweetie. I've already called your schools to let them know that you be in today" Lynn Sr. informed.

"When should we go?" Lincoln questioned.

"Well I think it's a little early. Maybe around ten or eleven, you should leave" Rita suggested.

For the past few hours, the siblings all goofed off and enjoyed themselves. Like usual, Lincoln abs Lynn practiced on their catching and throwing mechanics. Even though she still felt a shamed about embarrassing herself, she still loved fooling around with Lincoln.

After the few hours, the siblings soon began to prepare for their departure to the Burlington house or mansion most likely.

The van followed the GPS to their destination that their father have placed the address into. The ride was long. About a two hour drive precisely. The van followed a steap hill that when high above Royal Woods. They past various of mansions. Some expensive, others more expensive than the other. The van turned into a separate road, leading to a private area in the mountains.

The siblings soon saw a big mansion. It looked to be eight thousand square feet. The building was two stories tall with cement bricks as the structure along with expensive appliances for the roof. The van soon pulled up to a golden gate blocking the other half of the driveway.

"Who is it?" A unknown voice called over the speaker.

"It's the Loud family. We're here to see the Burlington family" Lori answered.

"Who? Sorry I don't have authorization to let you in. Are you sure that they're expecting you ma'am?" It asked with curiosity.

"I'm positive sir. They're definitely expecting us" Lori confirmed. The speaker when quiet for a few minutes. The siblings started to think that this was just misunderstanding.

"Your clear to proceed to the house" the voice said as the golden gate opened up. With a sigh of relief the van continued their way to the house. They soon got out of the car as eight security guards came out of the house.

"Are you the Loud family?" A man asked seriously. They all nodded in confirmation.

"Can you and your sisters and brother step forward so that my team and I can search you for any items that may cause harm to the Berlington family" the other guy asked. The siblings all lined up with arms up and legs far apart. With a thorough search the guards detected nothing harmful on the siblings as three of them decided to give Lori, Leni and Luna's butt a small squeeze.

"Alright...are you guys done yet?" Luna asked feelings a little uncomfortable about the way three of them acted towards them.

"Yes, we're done. Now, if you just follow us, we'll show you to the living room" one of the guards announced.

The guards soon made their way to the building with the siblings following behind.

Walking through the doors of the mansion, they saw a big pond in the middle of the hallway with water shooting into the air. The pond had color lights that lit up the water. In the far east of the building were stairs that led upstairs to second floor of the mansion. The family soon made their way to the living after the butler had met them as they walked in.

As they walked into the living, they noticed that there was a huge photo of Mr. and Mrs. Burlington. Next to the photo was other family members.

"The family will be with you shortly but in the meantime would you guys like anything to drink?" The butler asked happily.

"A couple of Coke's will do love" Luna asked as she sat down on the big couch along with her siblings. With a nod, he left to fetch the siblings their request.

"So Lincoln, What do you think so far?" Lana asked as she poked the boy's arm.

"Well there's not much to say yet Lana. We literally just got here" He replied.

"Don't worry bro. You can do this. I believe in you" Lynn said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"What are you doing Lynn? You promised him that you'll deal with this issue another time. Not this time. Pull your hand away from now before he sees you blush" Her subconscious warned. Luckily in reality her hand was only on top of his for about only a few seconds that he didn't even notice.

"Thanks Lynn. I could always count on you to support me" He said smiling as he looked at her.

"Hey Lincoln, glad you can make it" A voice said happily. It was Audria. She wore something more of a fancier clothing, with sparkles all around it.

"Hey Audria, Why are you wearing that? Are you going out somewhere?" Lincoln asked

"You mean this? Well...no actually I wear this type of clothing when I'm here. I wear ordinary clothing like those sweaters, T-shirts and leggings when I'm delivering pizzas" she said as she sat down on a cushion chair opposite of the couch.

"Anyway, How are you doin Lincoln?" She asked kindly. The butler soon came back with the drinks.

"Good. Things have been good. I'm just a little nervous to meet the rest of my real family" Lincoln confessed with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'm here to make sure everything goes smoothly and by the looks of I a certain someone will help you out too" Audria said looking at a disturbed Lynn.

"I appreciate it sis" The White haired boy said happily.

"Hey now, don't start without me" A voice said making itself known.

"Or us" another group of voices added. Looking at the enterance of the room, they spotted a married couple in their mid fifty's and a young girl in her mid thirties. The man dressed in a casual button down dress shirt with khakis while the mother was dressed in clothing similar to Audria. The sister was dressed like Audria but with a little more expensive material being worn.

Hey sis, hey mom and dad" Audria said waving to them.

"Hey sweetie" The mother said walking to the other chairs with in the room with her husband and daughter beside her.

"So...you must be my little brother, right?" The girl who sat near the older couple asked with curiosity.

"y...y..yes ma'am. I mean, I guess I'm your brother. My name is Lincoln" Lincoln stuttered with uncertainty.

"It's ok dude. I know this is a little weird and maybe a little uncomfortable but that's why we're here to talk and get to know more about each other" she said with a sincere smile. Lynn and Lori rubbed Lincoln's back to help ease Lincoln's nerves.

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mr. Burlington. My first name is Luthor. I'm a Lawyer. My family runs and I run a pizza company on the side. We've been in the pizza business for a couple of years now. I'll let my wife take over" said happily looking at his wife

"Thanks honey. My name is Alexa Burlington. My last name use to be Hugh. I work at the pizza shop here in Royal Woods. My daughters help me along with the people we've hired to help run the business" She introduced herself.

"And my name is Lexi Burlington. I'm Audria's older sister and I'm also your older sister. I help my mom and Audria at the pizza shop. I'm also a fashion designer" She said happily.

"What's your names?" Luthor asked looking at the big group of girls surrounding Lincoln on the couch.

"My name is Lori. I'm the oldest sibling in the family. I have a a boyfriend who just got I just got engaged to. I work part time at my dad's diner" Lori introduced herself.

The rest said who they were and what they do for a living. The Berlington family was shocked to hear that a big family like this could have so many talents and various of other things. Lynn was able to actually talk about her life without gathering their attention on a certain subject.

After that, the Burlington family took the Louds on a tour around the house. They showed them the swimming pool room witch was pretty big with a hot tub attached to the side. The showed them the bowling center, pool table room/exercise room. They also showed them a game room filled with various consoles from Atari to the PS4. The room was very long with some arcade consoles witch included Crazy Taxi.Over the past hours, Lincoln became a lot less stressed and nervous. The good thing is that he learned a lot more about his real family.

Later on the Louds left the mansion after saying their goodbyes. Audria told Lincoln that she'll busy for awhile and she'll contact him when she'll be busy. But before Lynn could enter the car, Audria had pulled her back into the mansion and told her that she could tell that she has feelings towards the boy. At first Lynn was shy and a little scared but she was reassured that Audria will help her confess her love to Lincoln.


	12. Chapter 12

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 12

Later on the Louds left the mansion after saying their goodbyes. Audria told Lincoln that she'll busy for awhile and she'll contact him when she'll be busy. But before Lynn could enter the car, Audria had pulled her back into the mansion and told her that she could tell that she has feelings towards the boy. At first Lynn was shy and a little scared but she was reassured that Audria will help her confess her love to Lincoln.

It's almost been three weeks since Lincoln met his true blood family. He's been texting Audria every now and then to check up on how everything is. He's been very eager to talk to them more lately. He still goes to Royal Woods Middle School with Ronnie Ann, Clyde, Rusty, Zack, And Liam. Where is Lincoln? Well he's currently walking the halls of his school now.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie are walking together in the halls. The second marking period bell just let out. Like usual, Lincoln and his friends are heading towards their least favorite subject, science.

"So what happened Lincoln? It's been three weeks and you still haven't told us why you didn't show up" Ronnie questioned.

"Do I really have to tell you every little thing that happens in my life?" Lincoln retorted.

"Well...no. But I still want to know what happens in my friend's life" the Hispanic girl said as they turned towards the B Wing of the school.

"I don't want to keep this information away from you. You'll probably soon find out sooner or later. So I'll tell you" he said with a frown. He then told them everything that happened. He told them thing with pizza delivery girl dropping her wallet to meeting his real flesh and blood family.

"So this family...are you sure you're related to them?" Clyde questioned.

"At first I was like no, this has gotta be a joke but Lisa took DNA reading from the hand print on the pizza box that was delivered and compared it to my DNA. It was a match. So that means that Audria is my true sister" He said opening the door.

"Is she attractive just as Lori?" The nerd with glasses asked followed by a punch by Ronnie and a glare by Lincoln.

Lincoln knew that his best friend really liked his adopted sister Lori. At first it was kinda ok but over the past years Lincoln got a little annoyed by the constant talk about Lori. There was a time when Lincoln really wanted to punch and injure Clyde due to his annoyance and obsession with Lori. But after so many years of him saying it over and over, Lincoln got use to it. So it didn't really bother him anymore.

For science, they had to do a speech while showing the model of the solar system that they built. What fun that was. Some students were talking to one another while others were falling asleep or texting on their cell phones. After the speech came questions. Some were interesting while others had answers that were so obvious and the rest were repeating questions.

At lunch, Lincoln told his other friends about his real family and the events that happened so far.

"How come I didn't know about this Lincoln?" Liam questioned.

"Well if you ask me, this is a family thing. I didn't want to bring it up to you back then. Even I knew I was adopted and I found out about that when I was only ten" Lincoln retorted.

"Seems fair. Now that you mentioned it" Liam said shrugging his shoulder.

"So Lincoln, when are we going hangout? We were supposed to hangout the other week but you got busy with the...you know?" Clyde questioned.

"So what does she look like anyway? You told us about Audria but what does she look like?" Zack asked. Lincoln then whipped out his phone and showed them the pictures of the platinum blonde hair girl.

"Damn she's hot. Just look at her body!! I would kill for a girl like that" Clyde commented.

"Really dude!! You're a weirdo and you probably watch too much porn on the web" Lincoln as he jabbed Clyde in the stomach.

"Anyway, that's what her hair looks now. She told me that her hair was a little bit longer than it appears because she lost a bet sometime ago. She said her hair gets tangled up every now and then due to it being naturally stopping just above her butt. Sometimes her hair gets snagged on the comb because of the type of hair she possessed" Lincoln added.

"Ahh...I see. I bet I could ask her out" Clyde said dreamily as he pictured him and Audria out on a date.

"Yea...I'm gonna change the subject now, so what happened to Chandler? I haven't seen him at all" Lincoln asked.


	13. Chapter 13

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 13

"Ahh...I see. I bet I could ask her out" Clyde said dreamily as he pictured him and Audria out on a date.

"Yea...I'm gonna change the subject now, so what happened to Chandler? I haven't seen him at all" Lincoln asked.

"Well after that fight he got into with you, he got expelled" Ronnie explained.

"Well, What did you expect? He wrote graffiti all over on the school property. Writing graffiti on school grounds is something you can't really let them get away with" Liam pointed out.

"So Lincoln, Did you get the new Ace Savvy comic?" Clyde asked.

"No, I haven't. I didn't get a chance to buy it this week. I was busy meeting my real family" Lincoln said shaking his head.

"What do you mean real family mate? " A voice asked. Turning their heads towards the voice, they spotted a with black hair, purple highlights, black and white shirt with a black jacket over it and a purple skirt.

Tabby is a rock and roll girl, you can say. She's a friend of Lincoln's adopted older sister Luna. She goes to the same school as Lincoln still. She has a lot of passion for music and dreams to make it big on the stage some day.

"Hi Tabby, we're just talking about Lincoln meeting his real family" Zack informed.

"You didn't tell me that you were adopted mate" The girl said with a British accent.

"Well now you know Tab. Even I didn't know until a few years ago. I just met them three weeks ago" Lincoln said happily.

"So what kind of people are they? I hope they're friendly to you" Tabby retorted.

"Trust me, they are. In fact, they're rich. They have a mansion somewhere up the mountains" The white haired boy explained.

"No way!! I don't believe you mate" the British girl denied.

"You don't have to Tabby. When I met my real father, he did look like me a little but without the tuff on my head and without the chipped tooth" He explained.

After lunch came gym. Some kids didn't like having gym after lunch. I don't say I blame them. Like who thought that having gym after lunch was a good idea. You're literally asking to have your food that you just consumed all over the floor.

"Alright now, I want all of you to get into your positions for today. Today is your monthly exercise evaluation. You'll be doing push-ups, crunches, and we're going to be testing your stamina on how long can you run a long the perimeter of the gym without stopping for a break. This will help me time on how long you can last. And finally, we'll measure your weight" The coach announced. The gym then filled with loud groans.

"Look, I don't care if you like it or not. This has to be done. The state requires every school to do these evaluations every month" The couch explains.

With a deep sigh, everyone started with crunches. The evaluation required them to do a total of thirty push-ups and crunches. The running portion, In my opinion was the hardest. The state required them to do a total of fifty laps around the perimeter of the gym.

"So are we going to hangout Later? I would like to learn more about that Audria girl. She seems hot. If I ask her out and she says 'yeah I'll date you' my life will be perfect" Clyde commented. Soon the boy felt two punches to his side. One from Ronnie and the other from Lincoln.

"Seriously!! You are a pervert and you sound like you get turned on easily. You probably jerk off to Lori at night before you go to sleep" Lincoln said in a irritated voice as he repositioned himself for push-ups. Not even into the tenth push-ups the nerd with glasses had to say something very inappropriate.

"I would love to just 'screw' around with her. It would be fun. I would kiss her then I would go further with her. Hopefully, I loose my virginity to her" Clyde said dreamily. Did Lincoln like the way his friend was talking? No, he did not. Lincoln knew that the 'phase' does crazy things to you and make you have urges but he can control it. For Clyde let's just say that he didn't really try to control himself around the girls. Lincoln then looked around before punching Clyde in the side of his face.

Lincoln always had let Clyde say whatever he wanted but not this time. This time he was pissed. Clyde then rubbed his cheek with his hand. He was lucky that the punch that he received from Lincoln wasn't enough to break his cheekbone.

"Ok now, let's start this last test. Now me and my assistant Liz is going to be watching you. As your running we'll be timing you on how long you can run without stopping. As you guys stop, my partner will be writing down the names of the individuals that stopped along with the time when they stopped running" The coach informed. He then blew his whistle and the students took off.

During the duration of time, the amount of students running dropped. The last one that were still running was Polly Pain, Margo, Lynn and Lincoln. Lincoln became more athletic as the year progressed after the incident. He really had to thank Lynn for the help. Thanks to her, he became more muscular in some areas.

"You can do it Lincoln" Lynn said as she cheered him on. Lincoln caught up with his sporty sister. The evaluation soon came to an end. All four of them stopped, panted heavily.

"Good job Lincoln, I knew you could do it" Polly complimented.

"Hey, I gotta really thank my beautiful and amazing sister here" Lincoln said hugging his sister.

"You make me so happy Lincoln. I just wish that I could tell you how I truely feel about you" She said sadly in her thoughts.

 **Happy Thanksgiving guys!! Please, Leave a review. I love reading them and helps me think of plots for upcoming chapters a lot faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

All Rights To Nickelodeon/Owner Of those songs (Green Day)

Chapter 14

Hey, I gotta really thank my beautiful and amazing sister here" Lincoln said hugging his sister.

"You make me so happy Lincoln. I just wish that I could tell you how I truly feel about you" She said sadly in her thoughts.

When Lincoln was in Art class, working on his painting, he got a text. Looking to make sure nobody is looking at him, he loooks at the text from Audria.

Audria: Hey Lincoln, I know you're still in school at this time and I'm sorry to bother you but myself and the rest of us, was wondering if you want to go out to dinner at a restaurant? It will be just my family and I bonding and getting to know more about you but more informative. So, what do you say?

Looking up to check if the teacher is watching him or not, he quickly replies.

"Sounds pretty cool. I would love to get to know my generic family more. Just let me tell my family first" He replied.

Audria: it's at a real expensive restaurant. It's Black tie only

Really? Of all the expensive places he's been, he had never heard of a rule saying 'Black Tie Only'.

"What time do we meet?" He replied.

Audria: Exactly 8:30 tonight

With one last text, they said goodbye until tonight. Smiling happily, Lincoln placed his phone back into his pocket. Hearing someone clear their throat, he turned around to see the teacher looking at.

"What's so important than your work, Loud?" She asked in a annoyed expression.

"Nothing m'am. I'm just texting my sister to find when we're supposed to meet later" The white haired boy asked averting his eyes back to the painting. The teacher then extended their arm towards Lincoln. With a heavy sigh, he placed his phone into her hands.

Nobody liked this teacher. If she spots you on your phone, she takes your phones and puts it in her desk until class is dismissed. She was very very strick with the phone rule. You say one word to her about rule even if it's just the first time you did it, she'll be on you like a bull. Some students feared her. If you're in that class you better pray that you survive.

After school, Lincoln entered his house as Lynn followed behind.

"Do you want to hangout with me and play catch?" Lynn asked happily.

"Why do you always want to hangout with Lincoln? It seems like you You don't want to lose him Lynn" Luna asked walking into the house with Luan.

"Yea, thanks to you Lynn, Lincoln barely has anytime for the rest of us. I know you two became closer with your relationship but please let him hangout with us" The comedian implied looking at the jock.

"I'm not hogging him!!! I just wanna hangout with him more ever since it was my fault that he almost died due to heat stroke because of of my superstitions" Lynn defended.

"Easy Lynn, I'm kidding. I'm just glad that the two of you are enjoying each other's company" Luan retorted with a laugh. Lynn frowned then walked towards the backyard.

Luan is the comedian of the family. She started to get into comedy at age six. Her jokes were funny and harmless. Her pranks were too. But as the years past, her pranking and jokes became somewhat funny but mostly annoying. Everyone knew that April Fools was the year that Luan was at her best. Welll...to her. Every year the family except for Luan, hid in Lisa's Bunker until it was dawn or until tomorrow.

"So do you wanna have a jam session with me bro?" Luna asked.

"Totally!! It's been a while since we had one. Let's rock!" Lincoln said as he ran upstairs with Luna following behind. Lynn sighed in sadness as Lincoln went upstairs.

"I really want to play with you, Lincoln. Luna and Luan are right. I have to share you to prevent them from getting suspicious of how I'm acting and feeling around you" Lynn thought.

The two young siblings grabbed a guitar and got comfortable on separate beanbags.

"I have a good song to play Luna. Do you want to hear it?" Lincoln asked.

"Love to mate" She said in a British accent.

He then starts to sing while playing the guitar.

"Here we go again, infatuation

Touches me just when I thought that it would end. Oh, but then again it seems much more than that, but I'm not sure exactly what you're thinking

Well, I toss and turn all night Thinking of your ways of affection but to find that it's not different at all I throw away my past mistakes and contemplate my futureThat's when I sayWhat the hey!

Would I last forever? You and I together, hand and hand We run away (far away)

I'm in for nasty weather But I'll take whatever you can give that comes my way (far away)" The white haired boy sung. Luna was shocked that he knew that song. But then again he has heard of that band. He's also familiar with some of their songs and how to play them. This song wasn't one of the ones Luna thought he'd knew. Unknown to them, Lynn had listened to Lincoln sing that song. The young athlete looked down in Sorrow.

"That's what I feel Lincoln. I feel so infatuated with you that I sometimes dream of us doing things with each other that brothers and sisters don't do" Lynn thought walking sadly towards her bedroom.

"Bro, are you okay? That song talks about a couple who feel like that the love is gone but it's still there" Luna explained.

"I'm good Luna. Thanks for asking. I just felt like singing it. Sometimes I feel like that around Ronnie" Lincoln said with a heavy sigh.

"It's ok, little bro. I feel like hat sometimes around Sam" Luna said playing with the chords on her guitar.

"Hey, Do you know Disappearing Boy?" Luna asked.

"I believe it goes...Now you see me, now you don't

Don't ask me where I'm at' Cause I'm a million miles away. Treated like a forbidden heel Don't say my thoughts are not for real Or you won't see me again

Am I here or am I there Or am I playing on the stairs? Am I in my room with my toys?I am the disappearing boy" he sung as Luna joined in. They hung out together until Lincoln had to leave for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 15

Am I here or am I there Or am I playing on the stairs? Am I in my room with my toys?I am the disappearing boy" he sung as Luna joined in. They hungout together until Lincoln had to leave for dinner.

Lincoln then prepared himself for dinner. Luckily, Audria sent him the address of the expensive restaurant. Lincoln wore a red dress shirt,black tie, Khakis with a boat to go along with it. Yeah he was a little nervous but since he already met his real family, this should be a little bit easier. There was a knock on the door. Looking up, he saw Lana standing there.

"Dad's ready to drive you to the restaurant" The tomboy said happily. With a simple nod, Lincoln got up, grabbed his stuff and walked down stairs.

"Hey son, you ready to get going?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Y..y..yes dad. I'm ready" The White haired boy hesitated. The two family members soon drove to the address given to Lincoln by Audria.

The moon was bright. Traffic was a little jammed but overall not bad. Lincoln happily looked at the passing cars. Lincoln sat in the passenger seat happily. This was going to be fun and sorta overwhelming in a way.

Pulling into the restaurant driveway, Lincoln got out of the van along with his adopted dad.

"You'll do great Lincoln. I know you will. Just be polite and be yourself" Lynn Sr. said as he helped him straightened his tie.

The restaurant was very colorful. Expensive lights and doors were attached to building. The name was of the restaurant is called 'The Burlington'. Walking up, the boy noticed a security guard standing at the enterance of the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. My name is Lincoln Loud. I have a dinner scheduled with the Burlington family" Lincoln informed with a hint of nervousness.

"Is that so? Let me just radio some folks and see if you're telling the truth" he said grabbing his walkie talkie.

"Yes?" A voice replied.

"I have a... What did you say your name was?" The guard asked again.

"Lincoln Loud" he answered.

"Lincoln Loud" The guard said into the walkie.

"Yes. I was informed that he was invited to the restaurant by the Burlington family" The voice confirmed. After the talk, the guard body searched the boy. After the pat down, he soon walked into the restaurant.

Walking into he noticed a lot of people dressed in suits and dresses. The interior design was incredible. Above each table was a glass chandelier in different colors. On the table was a lit candle. Off to the side, in the far back was a entertainer playing on the piano and singing.

"Are you Lincoln?" A voice asked. Looking up, Lincoln saw a man standing at the podium in front of him.

"Yes, that's me" He replied. The man escorted Lincoln to the Berlington family.

Walking by so many people, he noticed that these were famous celebrities. He recognized Katy Perry, Cascanda, Taylor Swift and many more.

"Hey, you made it" A voice said happily with enthusiasm. Looking at the table just to the right of him, he spotted Luthor sitting with the family. Mr. Berlington signaled a waiter to pull up a seat for Lincoln. Lincoln happily sat down beside Lexi.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" A waitress asked as she gained the white haired boy attention.

"You know what? Since this is like a a celebration dinner to officially welcome you back into our lives, I don't mind a offering you some liquor" Mrs. Berlington suggested.

"Don't I have to be twenty one? Wouldn't my other parents be mad if they found out I was underage drinking?" He retorted.

"Nonsense kiddo, I know about the age limit. I'll get you a glass. This is a private, family owned restaurant. Nobody will know as long you keep this between us" Luthor insisted. Lincoln nodded accepting the offering.

"What can I get you? We have Old Parr, Havana Club, Gujing Gong Jiu and many more?" She said pointing to the category on the menu.

"I'll take the Ciroc" Lincoln asked.

"Good choice. What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"I'll get the Swallows Nest Soup and the Japanese Steak" he requested.


	16. Chapter 16

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 16

"I'll get the Swallows Nest Soup and the Japanese Steak" he requested. The waitress happily took the menu.

"So, What do you think about the restaurant?" Lexi asked.

"I love the design. The texture and furniture looks great. I see that you also have a guy entertaining" Lincoln said pointing to a guy on stage playing the piano.

The piano looked to be in his mid 70s, kinda ragged hair, he wore a expensive suit that looked like to be sparkling in some area of the shirt.

"Yes. That's Barry Manilow. I think, he's about to play a song. He has a lot of classic songs like Copacabana, Even Now and a lot more" Alexa told. The song started playing a classic. (Mandy). The waitress comes back with Lincoln's drink.

"So, How's you're day, Lincoln?" Audria asked gaining the teenagers attention.

"It's good, but have I have a question that I've been waiting to ask" He retorted.

"If I have to guess...it's about why you never lived with us?" Luthor asked solemnly. The teenage gave a simple nod. The four Burlington members looked at each other. They were not sure how to tell him. How do you tell the former family member the events of that lead to his last name being changed. With a heavy sigh, Mr. and Mrs. Burlington nodded towards Audria, to have her start it.

"You might want to sip a little bit more of your drink. This is going to be a little crazy" She suggested. He soon took a couple of big swings as she started the flashback.

(Flashback- thirteen years ago- Portland)

A medium sized home lived a family of four. A young man in his thirties. A young housewife in mid thirties as well. Two daughters at age nine and fourteen.

"How long do we have? We barely have any money. We owe lots of money in taxes and our jobs don't help us either" The young wife explained.

"I know Alexa. We even searched for better jobs but unfortunately they're not hiring anyone at the moment. It's going to be more difficult since you're due in a few days" The husband explained.

"I know, Luthor. The poor thing has been moving around a lot" She said as she winced in pain due to the unborn child kicking in her womb.

"I can't wait to meet the new guy?" One of the daughters exclaimed jumping up up and down.

"I know, right Audria?" The other one said happily.

"Kids, I know you're excited to meet your new baby sibling but we have big problems with owing the government taxes" Alexa said with sad face.

"I'll go start cooking breakfast" Luthor said walking towards the kitchen.

The Burlington family was a kind and easygoing. They hardly have any issues. They still do, like any other ordinary families but they settled their differences aside and worked it out.

A knock came from the front door of the house. Opening the door, Alexa saw three guys wearing a suit a long with some shades, covering their eyes. It was the workers from the IRS.

"Mrs. Burlington?" One of them asked.

"Y...yes. I'm Mrs. Berlington" She said with a shaky voice.

"My name is Dan Connery and these are my other associates, Philip and Zack" He introduced.

"Ma'am, we're here to take the possession of this house. You are ordered to either take your husband and daughters and leave with the things you're currently wearing or myself and the other two have to force you out?" Philip explained.

"Honey, Who..." Luthor stopped short in the middle of his question, spotting the guys in front of his wife.

"Sir, I just informed your wife that you and your daughters have to get out of the house because you failed to pay up the amount that you owe to the IRS" Philip explained to her husband.

"I knew this will come up eventually but I didn't want to have it be today" Luthor said with a sad face. Knowing what they had to do, the two parents grabbed their kids, gave the men the keys and left with little money left in their pockets. As soon as the family left, the IRS locked the house with the keys after installing the key holder with a combination lock.

The four family members walked along the pavement with sad expressions written on their face. Who can blame them anyway? If you're owing money to the IRS, that's a big issue. The parents kinda felt like it was their fault in a way. Thanks to them, they were kicked out of their home. All because they didn't pay up their dept that they owe.

(Flashback Ends)

"So, you guys owed the IRS money? " Lincoln asked to reconfirm what he heard was right.

"Yes. We owed them big amount of money back then" Lexi confirmed.

"Alright here's your soup and steak" A lady said near the boy's location. Looking up, she placed him meal in front of him.

"So, What happened next?" Lincoln asked. Alexa then started to continue the flashback.


	17. Chapter 17

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 17

The four family members walked along the pavement with sad expressions written on their face. Who can blame them anyway? If you're owing money to the IRS, that's a big issue. The parents kinda felt like it was their fault in a way. Thanks to them, they were kicked out of their home. All because they didn't pay up their dept that they owe.

(Flashback Ends)

"So, you guys owed the IRS money? " Lincoln asked to reconfirm what he heard was right.

"Yes. We owed them big amount of money back then" Lexi confirmed.

"Alright here's your soup and steak" A lady said near the boy's location. Looking up, she placed him meal in front of him.

"So, What happened next?" Lincoln asked. Alexa then started to continue the flashback.

(Second Flashback)

The family didn't really have a lot money to spend. They were lucky enough that those government workers let them keep the money. As they walked, they passed a doughnut shop. Looking up at the sign, Luthor turned around to have them wait for him as went into the shop.

"At least we have enough money for doughnuts on their weekly 50% off sale" Audria said sadly.

"Yeah...I'm not really sure if I'm hungry anymore. Not when this just happened?" Lexi added.

"I know that you girls are upset but I promise that it'll soon turn out for the better" Alexa said sadly.

"Hey, give us your money!" A voice screamed behind them. Turning around, the three family members spotted a group of robbers standing in front of them. Automatically, the two kids quickly threw their money at the group of thugs.

"Y..y..you want my money?" Alexa said shivering of freight.

"You heard us turd!" One of them screamed. Without another second, she quickly handed over her money towards them. The group of criminals then made their get away to the three family members and had a little fun. After a couple screams of pain, the criminals ran away as Luthor walked out of the shop holding a bag of doughnuts.

"What happened?" Luthor asked looking down at his wife and kids.

"T...they attacked her, dad. They took our money that we had. My sister and I automatically threw them our money. Mom on the other hand wasn't really willing to fork over her money, so they resorted to violence" Lexi explained holding her freighted sister.

"Oh my god!! Are you ok?" Luthor asked kneeling down to help her up with a worried face.

"H...h...h..how's the baby?" Lexi said with a worried expression.

"D...d...does it hurt, mom?" Audria asked as she helped her up.

A little. I'm kind of nervous about the baby" Alexa said as she rubbed her stomach.

(Six Months Later)

We see the Burlington family walking the night skies of Royal Woods with the new addition to the family. Ever since the baby was born, the poor family had to rob stores in order to survive and feed each other. This not what they wanted. No family should suffer like this. It's quite weird how the family was able to go around looting goods for themselves and not get caught.

"Alexa, you know that we basically have no money left to feed him" Luthor reminded.

"I know dear. I just don't know what to do" She replied sadly.

"I don't want him to die" Lexi spoke. This seemed to wake the family more.

"Who said anything about him dying" The father stated as they walked down a street.

"Sorry...didn't mean to say that dad" the oldest sibling apologized.

"Well, it's good that we were able to hide in a guy's van as he went into a store. I still can't believe that he didn't spot us" Alexa said.

"Well he did have a lot of things in the car that helped us blend in with" Audria pointed out.

"Where are we anyway?" The youngest child asked looking around.

"I'm guessing that this street is called Franklin Avenue" Luthor said pointing to a sign. The rest of the family spotted the street sign with those exact words on it.

"Well, this may not really be a good idea but maybe this street has a family that can take care of him" Lexi questioned.

That's a great idea sis. There's gotta be a family on this block that will take care of him. I think I hear a noisey house as we speak" Audria said as she picked up her walking speed up. The two parents looked at each other before catching up with their kids. It's not the best idea to leave a child on a door step of a stranger's house. Strangers can be nice while the others are mean and grouchy.

The parents stopped in front of a standard size. In front of the house was one van with the bottom of it being a ocean blue and the top to be a egg white color. The van looked a little dirty around the doors but overall it wasn't in bad shape. With a sigh, Alexa took out a paper and a pen as Lexi held a basket that was a red and white. Luthor placed his son in the basket along with his blanket a bottle of milk. The family then wrote down a message for the stranger's house. They soon walked up to the door and rung the doorbell with Audria being electricuted after pressing the button. After that, the Berlington family soon walked away as the door opened.

A young woman with blonde hair opened the door.

"Hello, Anyone there?" She asked as she looked around the front lawn of her house. She soon heard a crying sounds infant of her. Looking down, she spotted a red and white basket with a baby inside of it along with a note. Picking up the note, she read

 **Dear resident of 1216 Franklin Ave,**

 **This baby boy is named Lincoln. My family and I had to give him up to someone since we had tax problems. We didn't look for a orphanage at our hometown because we didn't want to live there anymore since we had issues. We heard that Royal is a good place to live. My family and I got here about a week ago. The problem is that we can no longer afford him anymore so since we barely know this town and we heard the commotion within your house, we've decided to see if you'd take him under your wing for us.**

 **Sincerely** ,

 **The Burlington Family**

The lady picked up the basket and went inside.

End Of Second Flashback)

"So, yeah..that's all we can remember what happened to you after that but I can tell it was a good thing that happened afterwards and we were able to get a picture of our family and other members for memories" Alexa explained as Lincoln sat there absorbing the information.

Meanwhile at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Lynn was currently watching a sports movie called 42- Story Of Jackie Robbinson. She didn't really want to watch it. She saw it too many times already. She saw that movie more than the other baseball movies like The Babe and Major League

"Hey, Are you ok, Lynn?" A voice asked near her location. Looking up, Lynn saw Lori standing next to the couch.

"I'm doing good. Just not really interested in watching this anymore. I saw it too many times" Lynn said with a sigh.

"I can literally see that, Lynn. I've noticed that you seem all depressed and sad every time Lincoln is out of the house" Lori stated as she took a spot on the couch next to her younger sister.

"He May be a goof and annoying at times but he's really a great guy to have around. He's always willing to help you and the rest of us if we need anything, even though it takes his free time away" Lynn said as she changed the channel.

"You two have gotten closer over the past year. We literally see you two hanging out together a lot" The phone addict said.

"Yeah...we have" Lynn said not knowing how to continue the conversation without revealing too much.

AN-Chapter 18 is coming soon. So please leave a review (I like to read them) and don't be afraid to Pm if any suggestions or any requests that you might have for me to try to write about with the The Loud House. My old account Crazytaxi87 may no longer be available for me to sign in due to our old cable company retaining possession of my email account name along with my dad's as well


	18. Chapter 18

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 18

"You two have gotten closer over the past year. We literally see you two hanging out together a lot" The phone addict said.

"Yeah...we have" Lynn said not knowing how to continue the conversation without revealing too much.

Back at the Burlington restaurant, the family just finished up eating dinner.

"Do you want dessert, Lincoln?" Alexa asked as she passed him the dessert menu. Looking at the menu, there was plenty to choose from. At the top part was the ordinary desserts that you would see in the modern and not as expensive restaurants. It list listed chocolate moose, triple berry cake, Chocolate truffles. Beneath that was the more expensive ones like The Brownie Extraordinaire and the Platinum cake. The waitress then took his order along with the others then left.

"Lincoln, Do you know what it feels like to be rich?" Lexi asked the young man. After she asked that, Lincoln perked up.

"Actually I do know what it's like to rich in a way, you can say" Lincoln said remembering how he won that 'Win A Limo For A Day Contest'.

"I'm actually interested to hear about this one son" Luthor said fixing his posture.

"Well Let's see...it was two years, I have won a contest. It was to ride a limo for a day deal. The goal was to eat as much of the fancy mustard as you can" Lincoln said as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's gotta feel amazing that you won but if I did that, I would have a lot of stomachaches" Audria commented as she looked surprised by the objective of the contest.

"Trust me, I had a lot of pain for the next couple of days" He confirmed.

"As I was say, I won the contest easily. The next day, I heard the limo pull right in front of my house. I ran down the stairs with my sisters following behind closely. The driver's name was Kirby. So later on I met a a rich guy named Lord Tetherby. He was cool but I wasn't" Lincoln continued.

"What do you mean?" Luthor asked with curiosity.

"Well the thing is that I promised my sisters that I would bring them to Burpin' Burgers around five that afternoon but the limo and everything in between got the best of me" Lincoln explained looking down on the table as a pair of hands placed his treat in front of him. He then grabbed his utensils and began to eat the expensive brownie.

"Ohh...I see. So you let the whole thing get to your head, Lincoln?" Alexa asked. With a small frown, he nodded slowly.

"Hey cheer up. It happens to some people. It's quite normal. When you're in that life, everything seems to be better than you imagined?" Audria reassured as she rubbed his back.

 **AN- Sorry it's not much guys. I've been busy ever since ch. 17. I didn't really get to jot down any long notes that much. I also lost my thoughts on what I had for this chapter. So, this is what I got so far. Please leave a review and thoughts in review. Thanks for reading!! Bye**


	19. Chapter 19

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 19

"Well the thing is that I promised my sisters that I would bring them to Burpin' Burgers around five that afternoon but the limo and everything in between got the best of me" Lincoln explained looking down on the table as a pair of hands placed his treat in front of him. He then grabbed his utensils and began to eat the expensive brownie.

"Ohh...I see. So you let the whole thing get to your head, Lincoln?" Alexa asked. With a small frown, he nodded slowly.

"Hey cheer up. It happens to some people. It's quite normal. When you're in that life, everything seems to be better than you imagined?" Audria reassured as she rubbed his back.

"Yes, cheer up son. I've seen people get really into it before and it really changes them. If you were to ask me how I feel about, I would say that I'm in between happy and sad. Happy because you live life better than others in a way and sad because you think that it really isn't right" Luthor said looking a bit sad from that statement.

"Here's you're check guys" The waitress said handing Luthor the bill.

"How did you guys get rich anyway? You said after you gave the Louds the basket with me in it, you said you don't really remember anything afterwards but I do believe that there's more to it" Lincoln said gaining Audria's attention. Each of the Burlington family members took a quick glance at one another and then the two parents and Lexi nodded their heads to Audria, telling her to lie.

"Well to be honest, we're not entirely sure what happened. We believe that a rich person generous enough gave us a lot of money to help us. I don't what the name on the check was" Audria informed.

"So you ready to go home kiddo? To the Louds?" Alexa asked. After a nod, all five of them went to the limo that recently pulled up in front of the restaurant. They soon dropped Lincoln home.

"Bye. Love you, Lincoln" Audria said as she wrapped her arms around him but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lexi and the two older adults did as well.

When Lincoln was out of the limo, Audria then questions her parents.

"Mom, Why did you want me to lie to Lincoln?" Audria asked.

"He already knows that we're his true blood family" Lexi added.

"True but it will be worth it tomorrow when we tell him along with the rest of the kids and staff at the fundraiser tomorrow at his school" The father explained.

"Yeah...but I still think that we should've told him" Lexi inquired feeling sad along with Audria that they had to lie to Lincoln. After that, the ride back to the mansion was piecefull.

Walking into the house, he was then tackled by a happy and energetic Lynn. Hard to believe she still possessed a lot of energy at night.

"Welcome home, Linky" The jock said giving him a bear hug.

"H...h..ey Lynn...c..can you g..get off me?" He asked struggling to even talk.

"Sorry about that Linc. I'm just happy to see you" Lynn said happily.

"I can see that due to the pain I'm experiencing after that death hug you gave me" Lincoln said panting.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm kind of tired" Lincoln said going upstairs.

"Oh...ok" She said sadly.

"Would you like to join me?" Lincoln said looking over his shoulder towards her. This just made the jock perk up. Running up the steps, both of them went to Lincoln's room for the night.

The next day, Lincoln got off the bus and headed towards the enterance but a voice yelled for him.

"Hey Lincoln!" It said happily. Turning around, the white haired boy spotted Lexi standing next to Audria. With curiosity, the boy walked over to the two Burlington family members.

"What are you doin here?" Lincoln asked looking at them with pure confusion.

"Well my family and I are here for the fundraiser for Alzheimer's. Our grandfather had it pretty bad back then. Too bad he isn't here to help" Audria said looking down. Without Lincoln knowing, he was being watched by the school's newspaper committee.

"Hey, why are the two daughters of one of the riches families in Royal Woods talking to that loser?" One kid asked to his friend, who was currently jotting down notes.

"I don't know. Maybe they know him from somewhere and they want to say hi" The partner asked as he continued to write down more notes. Lincoln and the Burlington sisters parted ways towards their respective destination.

"Hey Loud, How do you know those two girls? They're like one of the riches families in this state" One of school reporters asked the Loud boy.

"Well I've known them for a long time. It's been a long time since I saw them" He lied to the reporter.

"Well ok" The other reporter said then walked away with his partner.

A few periods in there was an assembly out on the football field. Some of them were excited to watch this family talk about the disease of Alzheimer's because they wanted to be a doctor in the future while others could really careless.

"Alright, you kids. Settle down" The principal said over the mic. The kids soon calmed down and took their respective seats.

"Good. Now that everything is all situated, let's begin" Huggins said fixing his notes for the introduction.

"Well as some of you may know, today is Alzheimer's Day and no it's not a fun filled day. Today is the day we reflect on the ones that died from the disease. Today, we have very important people joining us today. They are the Burlington family " He continued as they walked up on stage next to the old guy.

Now without any further ado, I'm giving them the floor" Huggins said moving over to the side. Lexi then tapped the mic lightly to check the sound.

"Hello guys, my name is Lexi and this is my younger sister Audria and of course, my parents" She said as they waved to the audience.

"Before we start this meeting, we would like to bring up a special someone who just met us recently about a couple weeks ago, who would hopefully help us in this fundraiser and support" Lexi said gaining the confusion of the crowd.

"Is Lincoln Loud in the audience today?" Mrs. Burlington asked. This caught everyone's attention to why would they ask about him as the boy made his way up to the family members.

 **AN- Here's ch. 19. I hope you enjoyed it. Ch. 20 will probably come out next week or the following week. Please leave your thoughts in the review. Have a nice day!! Bye :)**

 **P.S- ch. 20 might be the second to last chapter in the story**


	20. Chapter 20

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 20

Now without any further ado, I'm giving them the floor" Huggins said moving over to the side. Lexi then tapped the mic lightly to check the sound.

"Hello guys, my name is Lexi and this is my younger sister Audria and of course, my parents" She said as they waved to the audience.

"Before we start this meeting, we would like to bring up a special someone who just met us recently about a couple weeks ago, who would hopefully help us in this fundraiser and support" Lexi said gaining the confusion of the crowd.

"Is Lincoln Loud in the audience today?" Mrs. Burlington asked. This caught everyone's attention to why would they ask about him as the boy made his way up to the family members.

"Alright, now before we start we just want to explain something to you guys. This young teenager, standing to my right is my son?" Alexa stated to the audience. This got a lot of confused looks.

"How can he be your son?" A kid yelled earning a glare from his teacher.

"My hair use to be white back then. I changed it to brown because of personal issues" Luthor explained. Lexi then whispered something to her mom. Looking at her oldest daughter, she then got a nod from said girl telling her to the audience about Lincoln. With a sigh, she took the mic.

"I think it's time that I tell you about Lincoln" She said gaining Lincoln's attention along with students and staff.

(Flashback Thirteen Years Ago And Two Months Later)

The Burlington family lived in a small alley way near an appartment. Life still hasn't improved. It more when towards the other way. Their clothes were nothing but shredded cloth. Holes were made in their clothes, all through their lives as a homeless family.

"Wooh...what happened to you guys?" A voice asked gaining their attention. Looking up, they saw their uncle's friend.

"We had issues that resulted...in this" Luthor said looking down at the concrete floor.

""Well I'm not helping you. I warned you that if you didn't pay for what you owe, this would happen" He said as he felt the fabric of Audria's shirt.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Audria said she pushed him off of her.

"I'm visiting from my state of Connecticut. I'm actually heading to my friend's wedding. Now if you excuse me, I must be going" He said but grabbed by Audria's hand.

"What now?" He said with an irritated voice.

"Can you please take a picture of us?" Audria said as she handed him the camera. The camera was one of those old fashioned one. The one that the film comes out right from the bottom after you've taken a picture. He then joined the family as they took one more picture. They somehow managed to have another stranger to take the picture of them. Lincoln was being held by the uncle's friend.

(Six Months Later)

We see the Burlington family walking the night skies of Royal Woods with the new addition to the family. Ever since the baby was born, the poor family had to rob stores in order to survive and feed each other. This not what they wanted. No family should suffer like this. It's quite weird how the family was able to go around looting goods for themselves and not get caught.

"Alexa, you know that we basically have no money left to feed him" Luthor reminded.

"I know dear. I just don't know what to do" She replied sadly.

"I don't want him to die" Lexi spoke. This seemed to wake the family more.

"Who said anything about him dying" The father stated as they walked down a street.

"Sorry...didn't mean to say that dad" the oldest sibling apologized.

"Well, it's good that we were able to hide in a guy's van as he went into a store. I still can't believe that he didn't spot us" Alexa said.

"Well he did have a lot of things in the car that helped us blend in with" Audria pointed out.

"Where are we anyway?" The youngest child asked looking around.

"I'm guessing that this street is called Franklin Avenue" Luthor said pointing to a sign. The rest of the family spotted the street sign with those exact words on it.

"Well, this may not really be a good idea but maybe this street has a family that can take care of him" Lexi questioned.

"That's a great idea sis. There's gotta be a family on this block that will take care of him. I think I hear a noisey house as we speak" Audria said as she picked up her walking speed up. The two parents looked at each other before catching up with their kids. It's not the best idea to leave a child on a door step of a stranger's house.

The parents stopped in front of a standard sized house. In front of the house was one van with the bottom of it being a ocean blue and the top to be a egg white color. The van looked a little dirty around the doors but overall it wasn't in bad shape. With a sigh, Alexa took out a paper and a pen as Lexi held a basket that was a red and white. Luthor placed his son in the basket along with his blanket a bottle of milk. The family then wrote down a message for the stranger's house. They soon walked up to the door and rung the doorbell with Audria being electricuted after pressing the button. After that, the Berlington family soon walked away as the door opened.

A young woman with blonde hair opened the door.

"Hello, Anyone there?" She asked as she looked around the front lawn of her house. She soon heard a crying sounds infant of her. Looking down, she spotted a red and white basket with a baby inside of it along with a note. Picking up the note, she read

 **Dear resident of 1216 Franklin Ave,**

 **This baby boy is named Lincoln. My family and I had to give him up to someone since we had tax problems. We didn't look for a orphanage at our hometown because we didn't want to live there anymore since we had issues. We heard that Royal is a good place to live. My family and I got here about a week ago. The problem is that we can no longer afford him anymore so since we barely know this town and we heard the commotion within your house, we've decided to see if you'd take him under your wing for us.**

 **Sincerely** ,

 **The Burlington Family**

The lady picked up the basket and went inside.

Meanwhile with the remaining Burlington Family, they continued to walk the streets of Franklin Avenue.

"Did we do the right thing?" The young fourteen year old Lexi asked.

"I think we did the right thing. A house with that many kids living inside probably means that we can guess for sure that he will be safe" Alexa stated.

"I'm not really too sure. I think we might get caught If someone finds out" Luthor confessed. As they walked they bumped into a man surrounded with security guards

This man wore a suit and tie. He had a velvet color hair. He stood at 6'2, holding a brief case. He had some security guards around him.

"Sorry sirs. We didn't see you there?" Audria said apologizing to the four men standing in front of her family and her.

"It happens. We were busy talking that we didn't see you guys there. Anyway are you folks alright. By the looks of it, you guys don't look so good" The stranger comment.

"We had some issues with taxes. Ever since our family grew and the appartment fees increasing, we didn't have enough money to even come close to paying our depts" Luthor explained. The man thinks for a second. Then he cleared his voice.

"What were you thinking about becoming instead? Clearly your jobs didn't really help out?" He asked.

"Well now that you mentioned it, I want to be a Lawyer and own a restaurant" The father answered.

"I wanna own a pizza parlor" The wife stated. The man told one of the gaurds to hold the brief case as he opens it. Looking inside, he grabbed a couple of stacks of money from the case as his other gaurd helped him out. The other guy held a bag open as they placed stacks of money inside. The stranger walked over to the father.

"Here take this. This should and will help you out big time. As for the pizza parlor and restaurant thing, I'll see what can do about that" The stranger said as he handed him the bag of money.

"No I can't take this. This belongs to you" Luthor said trying to hand back the money.

"No, take it, please. You guys need all the help you can get" The guy inquired.

(End Of Flashback)

"So that's how we became rich and how Lincoln ended up with the Louds" Alexa fished. The crowd just sat there without a word. Then all the students whispered to one another.

 **AN- Just in case of confusion, During the thirteen yrs and two months later part, that scene takes place before they dropped Lincoln off at the Loud House. I had some difficulty typing this chapter up because I had to think of what happened before they dropped him off and after they did so but I think I did pretty good on the explanations.** **Leave reviews please. Bye :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- Just letting you guys that I own the rights to of the OC Characters aka Burlington family. if someone wants to make a story about the Burlington family's Adventures before they reveal themselves as Lincoln's blood related family, please PM. I was Private messaging user SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness, and he said might be interested in doing it as I help him if needs it.**

 **Also sometime this month, I'll be typing up a Christmas story using SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's and Salvo1985's OCs**

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 21

"I wanna own a pizza parlor" The wife stated. The man told one of the gaurds to hold the brief case as he opens it. Looking inside, he grabbed a couple of stacks of money from the case as his other gaurd helped him out. The other guy held a bag open as they placed stacks of money inside. The stranger walked over to the father.

"Here take this. This should and will help you out big time. As for the pizza parlor and restaurant thing, I'll see what can do about that" The stranger said as he handed him the bag of money.

"No I can't take this. This belongs to you" Luthor said trying to hand back the money.

"No, take it, please. You guys need all the help you can get" The guy inquired.

(End Of Flashback)

"So that's how we became rich and how Lincoln ended up with the Louds" Alexa fished. The crowd just sat there without a word. Then all the students whispered to one another.

"Well that explains it why I ended up living with them. I find it kinda strange in a way but cool In a different way" Lincoln confessed.

"Now back to the speach. As you guys may know or may not know, today is Alzheimer's Day. It's the day that we acknowledge our love ones and many others, who dealt with it. Over the past twenty or so years, families had trouble dealing with it. It doesn't really effect the one who has it, more like the other way around. The reason is because it deeply effects the person trying to help them" Luthor explained.

"Over the past year or so, one of our family members suffered from it pretty bad. He barely even knows he is sometimes but mostly he had great difficulty with remembering certain people including me" Audria said as a tear shed from her. Lexi hugged her as she helped her continue the speach.

"He showed signs of it happening a year prior to the year it really took a great toll on our family. He kept asking who my name and sister's name was. He then started to not remember the simple things like what a pencil and other various things are. It gotten to point where we knew had to place her in hospital for help cause we got many calls from neighbors saying that they hear her talking loudly within her house. There was a time that we got a call from the authorities saying that they are the house because of her issues. Now if you have a loved one or somebody that has it, you would know what it's like to be in this situation" Lexi explained their family's situation to the crowd.

In the audience, you could clearly see that kids from each grade crying into one another's shoulder including the staff members. Each one of them knew exactly what it's like, even though some didn't have a person with the disease.

"Now I know this is not a great day already now that we started to remember those hard times but if you can at least for every single person out there, can you please help donate money to help with the research of the cause. I know that with hard work, dedication and confidence, we can all stop this disease.

Over the past half hour, students and staff placed money into the box that going to help pay for the research. They placed twenties, fifties and one hundred dollars bills. In a way it's kinda funny that students carried at least one one hundred dollars on them. As they did Lincoln and the Burlington family sat non chairs near the station. As they talked another voice caught their attention.

"That's right Carl, we're here because we heard that the Burlington family I once again donating money to help prevent Alzheimer's disease" The voice confirmed. Looking up, they spotted the reporter from Royal Woods News approaching them with the camera man.

"I hope I'm not bothering anything but can I interview you guys?" The voice asked.

"I guess we can spare sometime. You're name is Elizabeth, right?" Luthor asked.

"Yeah, it's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Earl" She conformed.

"So I'm guessing it's about the donation?"'Alexa asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and to interview the young man" She said looking at Lincoln.

"So how long have you guys been donating to charities to help the fund for Alzheimer's and various diseases?" Elizabeth asked as the camera moved to one of the Burlington family members as she held out the microphone towards Luthor.

"Well I would say about a good four to five years top. We've raised over fourty five million dollars to help cure people of Lou Gehrig's disease. I'm just glad that they cured thousands of people" Luthor stated.

"So what's the special chemical that cures people who use to suffer from ALS?" The reporter asked.

"Sorry, We can't tell you that" Lexi said speaking up.

"Oh I see, well I was listening about the story about you and your family's struggles and I must say, it's quite sad?" She said with sympathy.

"Yeah it's been rough but we've learned from our mistakes and worked hard to not only benefit us but for others out there" Audria said.

"I can see it really did help you guys in the long run"She said as she turned to face Lincoln along with the camera man. The attention was now on the man with the plan.

"Myself and the rest of the of the news community heard that you are this family's blood related family member. You are the Loud's adopted brother and son" Elizabeth said as she held the microphone towards the boy.

"That is correct ma'am. My family that I'm living with told me a couple of months ago. At first I was surprised and kinda was very uncomfortable" Lincoln confessed.

"What do you mean by uncomfortable?" Elizabeth asked.

"I felt like I didn't really belong. I felt like a stranger in the house" He confirmed.

"I get what you mean. How do you feel about this whole ordeal about meeting your true blood family?" The reporter said.

"Well at first I was a little nervous but overtime I got use to being around them. I even went to see where the Burlington family live. It's actually quite impressive" Lincoln said.

"That's great to hear Lincoln I hope you do well Lincoln and Lincoln" Elizabeth said as her expression changed to a more serious look.

"Yes?" Lincoln said waiting for the question he felt like he was about to receive.

"Now that you met your real family members, Would you ever consider about moving out from the Louds to the Burlington's house?" She asked. This seemed to grab everybody's attention. Every student and staff gathered around the interviewer and Lincoln.

 **That's the second to last chapter of the story. I own the Burlington family and reporter Elizabeth. Please leave a review. Have a great day!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last Chapter, Oh Yeaah!! Thanks for reading**

All Rights To Nickelodeon

Chapter 22

"Now that you met your real family members, Would you ever consider about moving out from the Louds to the Burlington's house?" She asked. This seemed to grab everybody's attention. Every student and staff gathered around the interviewer and Lincoln. Lincoln looked to his left and right side. He then noticed his sisters Lucy and Lynn staring at him. He also saw a small tear escape from her right eye as she stared him.

"I guess whatever Lynn wanted to tell me was very important. I mean look at her, she's trying to hold back tears" Lincoln thought. He then looked up his blood type family. They too were waiting for an answer along with the reporter.

"No, I'm not moving out with the Louds" He answered calmly as Lynn began to smile while whipping away the tears.

"Is there a reason why you say no? This is your real family Lincoln" She retorted.

"True yeah, they are my real common blood family but I really think that I truly belong with the Louds. It's chaotic but that's how I like it and it wouldn't be the same without them" Lincoln confessed.

"So you truly want to be with the Louds? I say that's a very nice answer, what do you think Mr. Burlington?" She asked as she placed the mic in front of him.

"Well like he said, if he feels happy with the Louds, I'd say keep him there" Luther said as he smiled at Lincoln. Lincoln just mouthed "thank you" to his father witch he gave a nod to.

The Alzheimer's Fundraiser soon came to a conclusion. All of the staff and students left for their lunch. Lincoln was about to leave when the Burlington family called him over.

"Well since that's over, we better get going" Alexa said as she picked up her belongings.

"Will I see you again?" Lincoln asked.

"Only time will tell" Luthor said making Lincoln sad.

"Ahh.. just kidding son!! Come see us anytime. Also here's a little something" The father said as he handed him an envelope.

After school had let out, Lincoln and his sisters walked home together, since the school became half Elementary and half Middle School.

Walking into the house, they spotted Lori sitting on the couch, watching Tv.

"Hey guy, glad you're home. I've heard that Lincoln's family were at the school raising money for Alzheimer's disease" The eldest sister stated.

"They're not my real family, you guys are" Lincoln said smiling at her.

"Funny you said that Lori, The reporter asked him if he's going to move in with them and move out of our home" Lucy said. Lynn then spotted Lincoln taking out aan envelope out of his bag.

"What's that Lincoln?" The three girls asked pointing at the envelope.

"I don't know, the father gave it to me before he left the school" Lincoln said as he opened the card. After opening it, he read the content inside and soon fainted. Lynn then went over to him and picked up a piece of paper that fell from her brother's hand. Her eyes went wide.

"One million dollars. You received a check from them that's worth one million dollars!" She said out loud.

"No way, Are you serious?" Lucy and Lori asked as the ran over to Lynn. The two read it. To their disbelief, it really is true.

"Did you just say one million dollars?" The twins asked as they entered from the kitchen. The four siblings just nodded in confirmation. The rest of the sisters then came inside and was told about the check than Lincoln received.

"I say, we buy you a electric guitar, mate" Luna suggested loudly.

"No don't get a electric guitar. Get a new wardrobe. You wear the same clothes year after year" Lola comment witch earned her a jab from Lori.

"No help me buy new tools to fix the shed or you can use it to expand the house on your side of the house. After that statement, everyone turned to face Lana.

"I never really thought of that. That's a great idea, Lana?" Luan said breaking the silence.

A few hours later, Lynn told Lincoln to wait for her in his room. He asked her what's so important that only required his attention. Lynn then knocked on his door.

"It's open!" He shouted as the door opened to reveal a shy and nervous Lynn.

"Hey what's up Lynn? You look like you have something bothering you" Lincoln said as she sat down on his bed.

"Yeah I do Lincoln...it's just..."

Lynn hesitated.

"Just what, Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

",..I love you Lincoln" She said.

"I love you too, Lynn" Lincoln said smiling.

"N...n..no Lincoln!! I love you as in love you love you?" Lynn stuttered as she began to cry softly.

"Oh...I see. Is that why you were crying at the interview I had with reporter and now?" Lincoln asked. She nodded as Lincoln brought her into a hug followed by a kiss on the lips.

A month later, Lincoln got his room expanded with the money he'd received a while back. He also started a 'fun" relationship with Lynn.

 **AN-Well that's the last chapter!! I hope you enjoy it. Review,fav, follow**

 **Stay on the lookout for updates on The Spell. Also, stay tuned for the Christmas story coming out in a few weeks along with story The Louds Meet Frankie Valli And The Four Seasons And MANY MANY MORE!! don't be afraid to put your suggestion for future Loud House Stories under Loud House Future Ideas**


End file.
